Faerie Tales
by cjupsher
Summary: A young fairy Princess thinks she may finally be falling in love. But it's with someone she's never met. Someone who makes her arrows. A young faye man has fallen for a Princess, but believes he won't ever win her heart. So he makes her arrows, all so he can see her smile. Short story idea that came to me. Will be lemon scented.
1. Chapter 1

**Princess of the Rowan Lands**

The Gentry. The Faye. The sidhe.

All names referring to beings living in a plane that exists parallel to our own. The gentry are mysterious and fickle creatures. Known for their generosity and hostile temperament when dealing with humans. Their world is nothing like humans. Where humans seek to build their civilizations with machines and technology, making and building from things that exist without, the gentry live life in a simpler way. Living by using what they have within.

Magic.

Many creatures use the name gentry. They themselves have a kind of hierarchy, dividing themselves into two main courts. The light and the dark. Many kingdoms exist within their world, with nearly all pledging allegiance to one court or the other.

In the lands governed by the Seelie court the thundering of hooves echoes through the forest. On a great clydesdale a young gentry princess rode hard through the forest. She was a beauty, even among the gentry, who prided themselves on their perfection. With lily white skin and cherry lips, a heart shaped face, a mane of wild red curls that flowed down to her lower back like flames, and eyes as clear and blue as the sky.

Merida was her name. Princess of the Rowan lands. Daughter to it's ruler Queen Elinor.

Merida was young. Only just over a century old. Which by the standards of the gentry, who were immortal beings, was very young. She smiled as she breathed in the fresh and clean air of the land, savoring the smell of the trees and feeling the magic and hearing the whispers from the trees around her.

She was excited. It was the first of the month. Which meant there was a surprise waiting for her in the forest. She rode her mount hard over a trail she knew by heart until she veered left. She stayed on a small trail hidden by the foliage and underbrush until she came to a small clearing. A babbling brook ran through it and it was covered by a blanket of soft grass. She leapt off her horse, patting him down and leading him to the brook so he could drink before looking around excitedly.

She soon found what she was looking for. She smiled to herself as she rushed over to a quiver of new arrows leaning against a tree. Like always there was a parchment on it. She read it. They never said much. And today was the usual, 'enjoy Milady'. She blushed and smiled to herself as she picked up the quiver and pulled an arrow out of it. The arrows were tipped with a broad head, sharpened to a deadly point, and attached to a wooden shaft that had been well carved.

She smiled before running back to Angus, grabbing her bow from his saddle and pulling an arrow. She turned, taking aim at a hanging target she'd hung beforehand. Quick and smooth she raised her bow, notched the arrow and fired. The arrows sailed through the air, right on point before sinking into the bull's eye with a satisfying _thunk!_

Merida's smile grew as she saw the arrow had pierced right through the wooden target.

She lowered her bow, placing her hands on her hips in satisfaction before brushing some hair behind her pointed ears. It was too bad she didn't know who the craftsman was. She'd give him her compliments on the quality of his arrows.

This had been happening for quite some time. One day she just found a quiver of arrows in her secret place, addressed to her with a parchment. And every first of the month a new quiver with new arrows appeared. All of the finest quality she'd ever encountered and made especially for her.

Her horse suddenly bumped his nose against her. She teetered forward before laughing and turning to give him her attention.

* * *

From the treeline the young princess was being watched. Forest green eyes watched her closely from behind a tree as she picked up her latest set of arrows. A young gentry man, tall, with auburn hair, and a lithe build remained in hiding, waiting and watching in anticipation as the princess drew her arrow and fired. Like always she'd hit the target dead center.

Then he waited. And waited. Heart thrumming anxiously before it finally happened.

She smiled.

She smiled as she obviously enjoyed his work. And it was beautiful. Radiant even.

Perhaps even divine.

And it made him smile too. The young gentry held affection for the princess. But this was not strange as there were many that did. All knew of Princess Merida. Noble of the light Summer Court and capturer of countless hearts. Wild, strong, and dangerous.

He let out a sigh before backing away to leave the Princess to enjoy her new arrows.

Yes, he was in love with the Princess. But even if she wasn't so obviously above him, even if she didn't have countless suitors...he knew he could never win her heart.

And the small squeak with every step was a constant reminder of why.

He knew he would never have her heart. But that's why he made her arrows. Because he liked to think that maybe, just maybe, somewhere deep in her heart she held a sliver of affection for the nameless and faceless smith who crafted her such fine arrows.

And that was enough.

He cleared the trees and took a breath.

And in the next moment he was in the sky, flying away from the Rowan lands and back to his life of solitude to begin constructing her newer arrows.

All so he could see her smile.

* * *

 **new fanfic idea**

 **will be short**

 **will be lemony**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Craftsman**

After a few hours by herself Merida deemed it was time to return home. She rode Angus back to the main trail before following it back to her castle. The Castle of the Rowan Lands was an enormous structure composed of rock in built upon a grass hill. It was surrounded by forest on all sides.

Merida continued on toward it, no stopping as the gates were opened as she rode right inside. She rode past the village housed within the castle walls and up to the inner gates. Once in her home she directed Angus to the stables where she unsaddled, watered, and fed him before heading inside to find her mother.

She found her mother in the main hall, seated at the royal table and looking over some parchments.

"Mum," Merida said as she passed, intent on heading to her room.

"Merida," her mother said back, causing Merida to freeze. She suppressed the urge to groan as her mother's tone indicated a lecture was coming. The queen stood from her seat before walking to stand before her daughter. Queen Elinor was a beautiful faye woman. Tall and slender with long brown hair tied into two long braids that fell down her back. She looked a lot like her daughter, at least in the face.

"Where were you?" her mother asked sternly.

"Out riding mum. Not out of the ordinary," Merida said with a shrug.

"Aye. But I believe Ah remember telling you that the Lords-"

At the mention of the Lords of the nearby kingdoms Merida did groan. "Ugh. Mum the Lords," Merida said in annoyance.

"Yes Merida, the Lords. Our allies and your potential suitors," her mother pressed. "I believe I asked you to entertain them. Didnae I? Spend some time with them?"

"But mom!" Merida said, about to whine before her mother's look silenced her.

"Get upstairs and changed into something nice so we can at least have dinner with them," she ordered.

Merida let out a defeated sigh. "Yes mum." With that she obediently turned around and made her way upstairs to change. She stripped of her plain dress and went to her closet to select a shimmering blue one with golden trim. She laid it out on her bed before sitting at her desk and grabbing a brush. She began trying to fix up her wind blown hair as best she could, all while dreading having to stomach her suitors' company.

Were her potential suitors handsome? Sure. All fairy men were. But they were so damn boring! So damn haughty and arrogant. Talking about themselves nonstop and believing themselves to be the best thing she could ever hope for. Merida didn't understand her mother's insistence on finding a husband. Elinor herself ruled her lands alone.

Though it was said she'd had a human lover once, a long time ago which led to the birth of Merida and attributed to her red hair. But Elinor would never confess or deny when anyone asked her about so nobody pressed her.

Merida stood up, inspecting her hair and satisfied that it was presentable enough. She looked down at the rest of her body. Merida was shorter than most faye women. And curvier, with bigger and fuller breasts and wider hips. She guessed this was attributed to her possible human side, but she never dwelled on it. She was herself and apparently it was enough to draw men from miles around to her.

Merida put on her dress before walking to her door. She couldn't help but glance back, looking to the quiver of new arrows and smiling, anxiously anticipating the moment when she had time to herself and she could shoot till her heart's desire.

* * *

The next day Merida struggled to stay awake as she ate breakfast with her suitors. They were exchanging hunting stories. Talking all about the things and beasts they killed, playing it up for dramatic effect and exaggerating details as they puffed out their chests. Merida had her cheek resting on a fist, pushing the food around her plate and hoping beyond hope that something would break the monotony.

"Princess Merida," a guard suddenly said as he entered the room.

"Aye?" Merida said as she looked to him.

"You have a guest," the guard answered.

Merida wanted to scream. Not another damn suitor! She sighed, face blank. "Who is it then?"

"It's the Princess of the Rampion fields Your Majesty," he revealed.

Merida immediately perked up and smiled. "Send her in," she said quickly. The guard nodded with a bow as he shuffled out of the room. He returned, holding the door open for a young gentry woman to enter. The whole room seemed to brighten from the sunny disposition of the woman dressed in a lavender dress with a mass of golden hair tied into a thick braid running down her back with a myriad of colorful flowers in it.

The woman was barefoot and smiling at Merida with grass green eyes and waiting for the guard to rush to her side and announce her for protocol.

"Princess Rapunzel of the Rampion Fields!" he said aloud. The suitors and Merida all stood and gave her a bow in greeting.

With the formalities out of the way the woman smiled brightly before rushing to Merida with her arms outstretched. "Merida!" she said in glee as she threw her arms around her friend's waist and then pressed her lips firmly against the red head's in greeting.

Merida hugged and kissed her back, a common and casual greeting by the the standards of the faye. Such displays of affections among friends were considered insignificant among gentry, even between members of the same sex. Rapunzel pulled away to smile before reading the room, seeing the suitors and looking back to Merida whose eye were screaming _Help!_

Rapunzel clutched onto Merida's arm and let out a gusty sigh while pretending to sag in exhaustion. "Oh Merida! I'm so very taxed from my journey here! Would I be asking too much for you to lead me to refreshment and nourishment?" Rapunzel asked.

Merida smiled gratefully before looking to the suitors. "Apologies My Lords. But it appears that I must see to the well being of our guest and ally from the Rampion Fields," she said in a fake apology. She bid them farewell before walking arm and arm with Rapunzel out of the room.

The pair grabbed some water and a few pastries before leaving the castle. They didn't venture too far. Just outside the walls and too a distant hill where Rapunzel relaxed, laying her head back on Merida's lap as the redhead inspected one of her new arrows.

She admired the work. Staring at it in adoration, all while wondering...who could have possibly made them?

"Merida!" Rapunzel whined. Merida looked down at the blond who was pouting up at her. "What's so special about an arrow that you'd give it all your attention and not me?" she said in mock indignation.

Merida smirked. "Well it's a beautiful arrow Punz. I'd say it even makes your radiant beauty seem dull in comparison," she teased.

Rapunzel's mouth fell open and she gasped dramatically. The mere notion that an arrow could be more beautiful than her downright blasphemous. She frowned before sitting up and turning around. "How could you Merida!? You kiss me this instant or I'll never forgive you!" Rapunzel demanded. She puckered her pink lips and leaned in with her arms out.

But with a laugh Merida raised an arm and placed a hand over her friend's face to keep her back. Rapunzel leaned away and placed a hand over her heart to feign heartbreak. "You're so cruel!" she said, even managing to make her eyes wet with fake tears.

Merida rolled her eyes before grabbing her by the shoulder and pulling her close. She closed her eyes and gave her a kiss on the mouth. When she pulled away Rapunzel smiled, sated before scooting closer to lean against her side and look at the arrow in question. "But seriously, what's so special about this arrow? You've been staring at it forever."

"It's special to me," Merida said softly. Rapunzel blinked and cocked her head to the side in question. That's when Merida told her about the arrows. And her curiosity about their mysterious maker.

"Maybe it's gift from one of your suitors?" Rapunzel offered.

Merida frowned at the thought. "I doubt it. I've seen the arrows they use. And besides that they're always different every time," Merida said to dispel the notion.

"That and...well..." she paused, trailing off as she looked back to the arrow.

"Well what?" Rapunzel pressed.

"I don't ken. It's just...whoever makes it never reveals himself to me. And I'm not sure if they ever plan to," she explained. Her suitors weren't humble when bringing her gifts. They made grand displays, boasting the about skills of their smiths and the quality of the materials that went into the crafting of each one. But this person didn't, making her doubly sure it wasn't one of her suitors.

"And whoever does it puts a lot of work into it. Changing the heads and the feathers, finding the best woods and treating them with fine finishes while sharpening and polishing the point to a shine," she said in wonder. Sometimes the metal was even etched with designs.

No, whoever did this was no simple smith working under the direction of their Lords. These were labors of love, made especially for her. And she loved them. She loved the thought of someone devoting themselves to make things she would love, taking the time to craft each arrow by hand. Arrows that flew straighter, father, and true than she'd ever seen.

And she loved how they changed things up every time. The new head or shaft were always a bit different. And those miniscule changes forced her to adjust her technique, making her a better archer for it.

"Ooooh," Rapunzel teased. "I think you're in love."

Merida snorted and shook her head even as a blush tinged her cheeks. "Don't be ridiculous. I don't even know who they are," she said with a huff.

"Well why not find out?" Rapunzel stated.

"And how would I do that?" Merida countered. "The first Lord I asked would admit to their construction. And I can't just travel around to all the kingdoms and courts asking, 'excuse me, but did you make this arrow'?"

Rapunzel hummed, seeing Merida's point. But then she had an idea. "Oh! I have an idea!" she said. Merida looked to her. "My parents are having a ball in a few days and Queen Clarion is coming. There's a really talented fairy craftsman who will be joining her and maybe she can tell us who the craftsman is," she explained. When Merida arched a brow she continued. "Craftsman can recognize another's work. I see it with dressmakers and tailors all the time," she said.

"There will be other nobles and such there as well. If the fairy does not know maybe someone else will," she said with a shrug.

Merida hummed, smiling as the plan made some sense. It was more than she had at least. But her face fell as she remembered a detail. "Ugh. But my mum wants me to stay and spend personal time with the Lords. She'll never let me go if I ask her," she said with a sigh.

"What if I ask her?" Rapunzel chimed in.

Merida brightened. Her mother, and practically everyone else, adored Rapunzel. She'd been glad the Princess had made friends with her daughter. Mostly because she believed she'd be a good influence on her. Little did she know that the blonde could be just as free spirited as her daughter.

"That's a great idea Punz. I could kiss you," Merida said with a smile.

"Yes please."

"Come on you," Merida said as she stood and pulled her friend up.

"Queen Elinor," Rapunzel greeted with a dazzling smile as she stood before the Queen.

The Queen smiled. "Rapunzel. Nice to see you lass," the Queen said to the Princess.

"Thank you Your Majesty," Rapunzel said with a small bow. "I was hoping to ask your permission to bring Merida to my parent's ball in three day's time. I'm sure they'd love to see her and I would adore her company," Rapunzel asked sweetly.

Elinor was torn. While she liked the Princess and her parents and would hate to deny them, her daughter really should spend time with her suitors. "I don't know lass. Merida has suitors here and-"

Suddenly the air around Rapunzel began to sparkle and shimmer. It was faint, unnoticed even by the Queen. "Please," Rapunzel asked again. The Queen was mesmerised by Rapunzel for just a moment. And it was just enough.

"Well alright lass. But see to it that she behaves," the Queen said. Rapunzel smiled brightly before turning on her heel and meeting up with her friend in pride. "Done," she said with a nod.

"Did you have to glamour her?" Merida asked curiously. Rapunzel gave a tiny nod. Rapunzel was great at using glamour secretly. She could charm nearly anyone without being noticed. "You should really practice your glamour Merida," Rapunzel teased. Merida frowned and swatted her arm before going to her room to pack.

Rapunzel waited patiently, sitting on Merida's bed as watching her gather her things. When she was done they walked down to the stables. Once they were there Rapunzel placed a hand on Merida's shoulder so she could transport them to her home. But Merida shook her shoulder off.

"No magic. We travel by horse," Merida said firmly.

"But that will take forever!" Rapunzel whined. But she lost to Merida's will, eventually climbing on behind her and clinging on tight as the two of them began riding southward towards Rapunzel's home.

* * *

Meanwhile the craftsman of the arrows walked into a village. Most of the villagers paid him no mind. Or at least they outright ignored him. Refusing to meet his eye because of his deformity. The man swallowed deep as he made his way into the local smith's shop. The smith inside paused from inspecting his work to look at him.

The craftsman walked up to the counter, pausing when he reached it to clear his throat. "I need a hammer," he stated simply.

"What kind?" the smith asked.

"One for smithing," he stated. The smith nodded as he turned to browse his selection. A smithing hammer tended to be low on the list of these his customers bought. So it took him some time. But eventually he came back with a solid metal hammer. The craftsman picked it up, testing the weight and inspecting it for its durability. He nodded in satisfaction for setting soem jewels down onto the counter.

The smith had no objection to the trade and simply nodded, their transaction done. The craftsman turned around and left, hammer clutched in his fist. He'd been foolish enough to have not made a replacement, forcing him to come into town and get one so he could keep up his work.

But he preferred solitude, hating times when he was forced to interact with other gentry.

He passed by a few gentry girls, he kept his head down as they neared. But he didn't miss how they stared at him, disgust passing across their faces as they gave him wide berth.

The man's walk was awkward and made a squeak with every step. All due to the metal replacement where his left leg should be. The source of his woes. No woman would look at him. If they did it was out of pity or disgust.

The gentry were naturally beautiful. It was a characteristic stemming from their otherworldly heritage. It's why they could ensnare and trick humans so easily into lusting after them. So for beings who prided themselves on physical perfection, being incomplete, missing a part of you, meant you were ugly. Grotesque and unwanted.

He left the village, walking into the trees. He stopped in his tracks, looking up at the sky and wondering if he'd a woman who could love him, and not see the piece that he lacked.

He sighed and let out a bitter chuckle.

No.

Probably not.

In the next moment he was in the sky, far away from his problems and the one who could judge him. Back to his never ending mission to make the one he loved smile.

* * *

Merida smiled as she rode Angus over the land with her passenger. It was rare that she was allowed to travel so far from her lands. So she was eager to enjoy it as much as she could. They were nearing Rapunzel's lands. Within a few short miles they'd leave the red and green trees of the Rowan Lands and enter the vast fields of flowers that were the Rampion Fields.

After pushing Angus for a decent amount of time Merida let up, letting him maintain a slow trot as he regained his energies. She looked up to the sky, seeing birds and the clouds passing overhead and sighed.

"Thinking about finding your craftsman?" Rapunzel asked from behind. Merida glanced back and nodded with a slight blush.

"We'll find him. Promise. And when I make a promise-"

"You never break it. Ever," Merida finished, glancing back with a teasing smirk.

"Exactly," Rapunzel said with a nod.

Merida chuckled, glad to know her friend was so optimistic. Merida herself wasn't so sure it would be so easy to find this man...woman...person. And when she did she wasn't quite sure what she'd say to...them.

But she decided to take her friend's example and hoped for the best.

The hardest part about this whole thing would be surviving the bloody party.

* * *

 **new chap**


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting**

Merida and Rapunzel rode across the Rampion fields, a vast sea of beautiful flowers in all colors. It was considered to be one of the most beautiful regions in the land, and for good reason. Merida smiled and pushed Angus across the fields, eventually catching sight of the castle looming in the distance. Within the hour they were riding across the stone bridge built across the lake and up to the castle gates itself.

They were let in by the guards who greeted their princess and her guest. Merida was brought before the the King and Queen. They greeted and welcomed her. Merida smiled and curtsied at their generosity and complimented their home, while adding how she looked forward to attending their ball in a few days.

They spent the rest of the day resting, eventually resting for the night. The next two days consisted of the princesses spending time in each other's company, exploring the castle, and riding in the fields outside of it. On the day of the ball the two princesses spent the day within the castle walls before Rapunzel said they should bathe for the occasion. Merida opted to go after the other princess but Rapunzel insisted that they may as well do it together.

Merida sighed, sinking into the warm water of the large indoor bath. Her friend and her parents liked to bathe in luxury. Their bathing chambers were exquisite, carved from marble and with pools filled with warm water that was magically heated. Merida dunked her head into the water before standing up and throwing it back over her head.

As she ran a hand through her scalp a pair of hands reached around her torso to cup her breasts. Merida looked back as Rapunzel placed her chin on her shoulder and smiled playfully.

"Rapunzel, did you invite me in here just so you could get me naked?" Merida asked, placing her hands on her hips and giving her friend a stern stare.

"Maybe," Rapunzel said as she squeezed Merida's mounds, bouncing them up and down in her palms. She began to place light kisses on the redhead's shoulder and neck. "How long has it been since we've had fun together Merida?" Rapunzel whispered to her.

Merida sighed, enjoying the attention of the blonde and leaning her head back against her shoulder. Rapunzel licked at her friend's neck, sucking at her pulse point and eliciting a small moan from her lips. Merida turned around, smiling at Rapunzel as she extended her hands and wrapped them around her waist. She pull her closer before pressing a soft kiss against her lips. Rapunzel closed her eyes and moaned, enjoying the soft kiss that was growing steadily more heated.

Merida's hands trailed up Rapunzel's back before slowly sliding back down. They traced her slender waist before going lower, down to her friend's bare behind. She took her friend's peach colored globes in hand and squeezed. Rapunzel squeaked in surprise before pulling back to laugh.

Merida smirked, eyes twinkling in mischief before Rapunzel closed the distance to kiss her again. Rapunzel began to gently push her back towards the edge of the pools. Merida's backside bumped against the edge, ushering her to sit down on the ledge.

Rapunzel continued to rub her lips against Merida's. She licked at her bottom lip, making the redhead open her mouth so she could slip hers inside. Their tongue mingled, battling for dominance and exploring each other's mouth. Rapunzel pulled away first for air before moving her lips downward, kissing and licking at Merida's throat. Merida gasped, turning her head to give the blonde more access to her throat. Rapunzel placed her lips on her pulse point and bit down gently. Merida's body jumped and she let out a sharp breath.

Rapunzel kissed her way downward, making a trail down her neck and collarbone before kissing at her breasts. She kissed the pale valley between them before moving her head over the right one. Her tongue reached out to lick at the hardening nipple. Merida cooed and moaned in pleasure as Rapunzel's hands began to slide down her body. She took Merida's nipple into her mouth and began to suck as her hands made her way between her thighs.

Merida clenched her legs. But Rapunzel rubbed at her thighs to relax her, all while suckling on the nipple in her mouth. Her hands slid between her thighs before finding her wet sex. Merida tipped her head back and moaned loudly, mouth parted and eyes closed as Rapunzel wiggled a finger inside her cavern.

Merida leaned back onto her hands as Rapunzel pleasure her with her mouth and hands. She used her free hand to squeeze the breast her mouth was on. She massaged the supple mound, tongue flicking and swirling around the sensitive peak. Rapunzel sucked hard, almost as if she were trying to take the entire breast into her mouth. All the while her finger slid in and out, slowly and torturously, edging her closer to the pique just a bit at a time.

Rapunzel suddenly took her mouth off her breasts and her finger from her sex. Merida immediately looked at her, mouth a thin line of annoyance and frustration. Rapunzel giggled, giving her a peck on the lips before pushing at her shoulder. Merida let her be pushed onto her back. Rapunzel's hands fell over her breasts, squeezing and massaging them before sliding down, tips of her fingers trailing down her abdomen and stomach, to her thighs before parting them.

Rapunzel didn't waste any time as she placed her mouth onto her wet slit. Merida sucked in a sharp breath, body jerking as her friend licked at her juices. The blonde's tongue snaked out, wiggling itself inside of her friend as she moaned aloud. Rapunzel's hands travelled upward before grabbing her breasts. She squeezed and pinched at her nipples.

Merida loved the familiarity she and her friend shared. There was no need for words as they already knew what each other liked. Now if only Rapunzel were a man, then she could settle this whole suitor business.

Rapunzel pulled at Merida nipples as her tongue licked up and down her slit hungrily. She looked up the length of her friend's body, loving the way her friend's head was tipped back in pleasure. She loved her friend dearly, which was why she was definitely going to help her find this mystery craftsman.

But that didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun along the way.

Rapunzel began to lick at Merida's clit. The redhead bucked her hips at the sharp jolt of electric pleasure shooting up she spine. But Rapunzel did it again and again. Merida tangled her fingers in the blonde's hair, body beginning to tremble and breath starting to come out in pants. Rapunzel lapped and swirled her tongue around it while squeezing her breasts roughly.

Rapunzel began to moan, her own body aroused by the noises her friend was making.

With a sudden cry Merida came, back arching off the ground as her friend continued to lick her until she stilled.

Rapunzel pulled away, licking her lips and smiling before crawling upward to kiss the redhead.

They pulled apart to smile at each other before Merida flipped them over. Rapunzel shrieked and gave a laugh before being silenced by a heated kiss from Merida.

* * *

After a few hours, and about one of them being alone and enjoying some bonding time, the two princess were finally attending the royal ball. The ball was lit by lanterns hanging from the ceiling and the royals of the different kingdoms and courts went about the room, mingling, dancing, and feasting. Though some of the royal couple stood at the edge, hands and mouths all over each other as they did nothing to conceal their passions.

Merida moved about, making small talk with the other nobles and lords and politely trying to keep conversation off her lack of a husband. Rapunzel stayed by her side the entire time, steering the conversation off the redhead when needed. But all the while she kept her eye out for-

"Queen Clarion!" Rapunzel suddenly said aloud. She grabbed Merida's hand before pulling her along to greet a small flying pixie with golden wings and a sparkling dress. Rapunzel gave a small bow to the tiny queen and introduced her to Merida. Clarion smiled and greeted them both before Rapunzel asked the queen if she could speak to one of her attendants about making her something for her parents.

Clarion agreed, allowing them to speak with one of her subjects, a small pixie by the name of Tinker Bell.

Tinker floated before the two princesses and waited.

"Hello Tinker Bell," Rapunzel greeted.

"Princess. Princess," Tinker Bell greeted back as she looked to them both.

"Tinker Bell, I was actually hoping that you would help us determine the identity of the person who made this," Rapunzel said before nudging Merida in the ribs. Merida nodded before pulling out the arrow she'd cleverly hidden in the folds of her dress. Tinker Bell blinked in surprise at the strange request before looking over the arrow. She studied the metal work, the arrow, and the feathers.

"Oh," Tink said in realization. "Yeah. I know who made this," she said with a nod.

Merida felt her heart leap in excitement.

"So what's his name?" Rapunzel asked.

At this question Tinker Bell suddenly looked to the ground. "Sorry Princess. I can't tell you," she said. She made to fly away when Merida suddenly grabbed her out of the air. She was about to demand she answer her when Rapunzel placed a hand on her shoulder. Merida looked to her friend before sighing and handing the tiny pixie off to her.

"Please Tinker Bell. Would you be so kind as to tell us?" Rapunzel asked sweetly, using her glamour to make herself appear to sparkle.

Tinker Bell couldn't resist as she let out a breath in defeat. " one you're looking for is named Hiccup," she revealed. The princesses arched their brows at the strange name. "He doesn't belong to any court and prefers to live in solitude. He's a fine smith," she told them. They asked about where they could find them.

She told them of his home, a distant mountain range belonging in no one's territory. The princesses nodded in understanding and thanked her. They exchanged a glance before sneaking away from the party. They changed into their normal clothes and grabbed a few things before Rapunzel grabbed hold of Merida and used her magic.

A golden flower bloomed from the ground, made of pure light it enclosed them and they disappeared.

They reappeared moments later at the foot of a mountain surrounded by a goomy dead forest. They looked around, wondering who would want to live here. They looked up the mountain before beginning to climb. Both Princesses were adept climbers, so they didn't find the climb very troublesome. It took them a while however to find the way inside.

They found an opening leading into the mountain. They made their way inside, seeing light and hearing the crackling of fires ahead. Merida led the way, bow and arrow out and ready in case they ran into trouble.

"Hello!?" Rapunzel suddenly called out without warning.

"Gah!" they heard someone shout from within, followed by the sound of tools and metal clattering to the floor. The princess rushed up ahead before rounding a corner and finding themselves in a small workshop, complete with a forge. The fires were still warm, and lying about where the shaving a newly carved arrow shafts.

Merida's heart beat excitedly against her ribcage. She knew the craftsman had to be here. They'd heard him. She looked around the room before seeing a shadow at the very edge of the fire light. She took a step toward it before it suddenly fled, running away from the forge and deeper into the mountain.

"Wait!" Merida called out as she gave chase. She followed after the swift moving figure running through the cavern system and away from her. She kept calling out to them, believing this to be the one who'd made her arrows. She chased the person into a large cavern with a whole in the ceiling. The cavern was lit by the moon filtering in from above.

The edge of the room were dark, almost too dark to see anything. But as Merida's eyes wandered the darkness they stopped, landing on a pair of acid green eyes staring at her. Merida swallowed. The eyes seemed to cut right through the darkness, staring at her from the edge of the room. Merida took a step forward, only for the eyes to take one back.

"Hiccup wait!" Merida said. The eyes widened. "You are Hiccup? Right?" Merida asked nervously.

The eyes blinked before bobbing up and down. "Yes," she heard a small voice say.

Merida's eyes widened as she drew an arrow from her quiver. "So you made this, right?" she asked as she held the arrow up.

"Yes," Hiccup said again. He could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He could hardly believe it. He was talking to the princess. He never believed he would exchange words with her.

And the breath was stolen from him as she gave him a smile. Blushing and tucking some stray strands of red hair out of her face. And it was all for him.

"Thank you...I love them," she said, still giving him her smile. Hiccup didn't know what to say. He only swallowed nervously. "But I have to know...why?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "Why would you go to so much trouble for me?"

"Because I," Hiccup began. But he stopped. Could he really say it? The words he'd always wanted to tell her. The words he thought he'd never be able to tell her.

"Yes?" Merida asked, holding her breath as she awaited his answer.

"I love you Princess," he finally said.

Merida sucked in a breath, eyes widening and stomach doing somersaults. But despite herself she smiled wide. This man, she knew almost nothing about him. She still had no clue what he looked like. But his words made her heart swell. Made her whole body tingle with happiness.

"Can I see you? Please?" she asked sweetly. She could sense his hesitance as he stayed out of the light. But with a clenched fist she tried again. This time however the air around her began to sparkle and shimmer as she used her glamour.

She gave him her sweetest smile. "Please?" she asked softly.

She saw him blink before she heard him sigh. Then she saw his eyes come closer. Stepping toward the light cast by the moon. Rapunzel caught up to her, peeking around her as Hiccup began to step into the light. She saw his foot and leg appear before his upper body followed.

Rapunzel's and Merida's eyes both widened in surprise. He was a handsome one. He looked at them with acid green eyes. He had messy auburn hair and a thin face. But he was tall and had a toned muscular build. He was dressed in leathers and furs, and he looked to have a long shining black cape draped around him as he smiled nervously. But it faded as he took a breath. Finally he took another step into the light, letting them both see him fully.

Both girls couldn't help but gasp as they noticed his metal leg glinting in the light of the moon. Their eyes widened and suddenly Hiccup looked spooked.

Before either girls could say anything two black leathery wings unfurled, revealing his cape had never been a cape.

Merida realized what was about to happen and she tensed to rush forward.

But before she could Hiccup had leapt into the air. She reached the empty space where he'd just been, looking up and watching as he scaled the walls of the mountain opening, not stopping as she called out to him, practically begging him to stop.

But Hiccup didn't listen. He scaled the walls in a blind frenzy to get away before leaping out into the sky. He screamed in frustration as the look of horror on her face replayed in his head. It was as he'd feared. He was hideous, grotesque. He'd disgusted her.

Not worthy of the love of the Princess.

Not worthy of any woman's love.

* * *

 **new chap**


	4. Chapter 4

**Something New and Wonderful**

The sun began to rise over the dead forest, it's light bathing the grey landscape before extending over the grey mountains surrounding it. Standing on a cliff, watching the sun rise over the horizon was Hiccup. He stared at the rising sun, marveling at it's beauty, hoping it would distract from the pain in his chest. He had his wings draped around him and a blank face. He looked down at the forests below, and he began to recall a certain day.

It was a day like any other before. Hiccup was flying, exploring the lands that belonged to the light court from the sky. Then he came across the sea of red and green that were the Rowan lands. He found the forests beautiful, so full of color and life, completely unlike the vast expanse of grey that he called home.

And then he'd seen a glimpse of red. He'd stared at it, eventually realizing it was a person. He'd followed them from the sky, curious about the one with flaming red hair that rode through the forest with the same free spirit as he flew the skies. He followed them as they followed a trail before temporarily losing them as they veered off of it and into the trees. With no other choice he'd landed, eventually locating them and keeping his distance before he could fully take them in.

That's when he'd first seen the Princess. He watched her from afar as she spoke to her horse, patting him and petting him with such kindness that he found endearing. After browsing his memory he deduced her identity. Princess Merida of the Rowan lands. He found her beautiful, and the stories and songs sung of her not quite able to capture something else about her. Something beneath the surface that her all the more enchanting.

And he continued to watch, studying her, though not sure why. That's when she'd begun to shoot arrows. She aimed at hanging targets, and also some nailed to the trees. She was an excellent shot. Hitting the bulls eye every smiled and nodded in satisfaction as Hiccup silently praised her skill. She drew and notched another arrow and prepared to fire at another target when Hiccup stepped on a twig.

Immediately she was on alert. She turned and took aim before firing. Hiccup suppressed a yelp and ducked out of the way as an arrow went sailing through the space his head had been. He panted in bewilderment, eyes wide before looking back to the Princess. Her eyes were narrowed and her body tense, scanning the tree line for any sign of danger. And though he should've been scared given she'd almost hit him...he couldn't help but find something beautiful in her. The fierceness, the strength, the utter fearlessness despite not knowing what lurked in the woods.

Hiccup had to tear his eyes away before opting to leave. He slowly inched his way backwards so he culd find an open spot to unfurl his wings and take flight. But as he went he found the arrow she'd fired imbedded in a tree. He examined it before picking it up on a whim, curious as to the design of her arrows.

After that incident he'd returned home. He'd examined the arrow, marveling at the craftsmanship, but knowing he could do better. So to prove it to himself he did, making a full quiver of arrows that were sharper, could fly straighter, and farther that hers. Then he realized he had no idea what to do with the newly crafted quive of arrows. It wasn't like he was going to use it. He pursed his lips before he had an idea. The next day he'd woken up earlier than normal and flown to the spot where he'd seen the Princess before. He placed the arrows against a tree with a parchment addressed to her.

It'd been simple, reading:

 _An archer as fine as yourself deserves only the best. Enjoy Princess._

Then he waited, his pride as a blacksmith forcing him to observe her reaction to the quality of his arrows. She'd arrived within a few hours. She'd been surprised, cocking her head to the side curiously as she found and picked up the new quiver. She pulled out an arrow, arching a brow and reading the parchment as she looked around. But with a shrug her eyes were drawn back tot he gleaming arrow head. She drew her bow and notched it, pulling back on the drawstring and taking aim before firing at a hanging target.

He watched and smirked in satisfaction as the arro punched right through the circular target. He heard the Princess gasp before she laughed in delight. He watched from his hiding spot, about to leave when suddenly...

She smiled.

And suddenly he couldn't look away. His eyes widened as she showed him the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. And what's more it was all for him. His arrows, his work, his labor had brought a smile to her face. And it made him smile too. He felt his heart thrum in his chest, just happy he could make someone else happy. Especially after he'd been living in solitude for so long.

He decided he wanted to see it again. So he returned home, firing up the bellows as he got to work crafting a newer set of arrows. He decided to change things up, to put her archery skills to the test, to challenge her, for he sensed the Princess loved a good challenge. He changed the head, the feathers, the wood making the shaft. He brought them back to her spot. He watched as she found the newer quiver and smiled once more before firing them. She had to adjust, taking longer on the draw, pulling back farther, or angling the bow ever so slightly. But when she hit the target she smiled in delight.

And her smile stole Hiccup's heart. He wanted to see it again and again. He wanted to make her smile and know he'd been the cause. He'd fallen for her, he knew this immediately. But he would never have her. That was the harsh truth. And one day he knew it would end. For one day she would marry, find herself a husband who her smiles would be reserved only for him. When that happened she would likely cease coming into the woods to practice her archery as the responsibilities of being a Queen and wife would demand.

He would no longer see her smile.

He had no choice to accept this fact.

But until then he would make her arrows. Arrows that could make her smile and perhaps even make her feel something for the man who made them.

Hiccup let out a breath as he realized it was over sooner than he'd thought it would be. She'd seen him, and as he'd expected she'd been horrified by what she'd seen. An incomplete man who was ugly and unworthy of her.

Hiccup swallowed deep as he watched the rising sun and tried not to think of her.

* * *

Merida sat silently looking out of the entrance to Hiccup's home and into the distance, occasionally scanning the sky for any sign of him. She felt a heavy weight crushing her chest, and for some reason she felt only Hiccup could alleviate it. She was adamant and determined to sit there and wait for him to return. She had to speak with him and discover what these new feelings starting to develop every time she thought of him were.

Were they love? She didn't know. Were they simply friendship? She didn't know. It was driving her wild. Never had she felt like this over a man. A man so different from the men she'd known her entire life. Men who flaunted themselves to her and were utterly droll and boring and so unlike the humble mysterious Hiccup who made her arrows because he loved her.

That last thought made her tense and her cheeks redden. She brought hand up to her face, suddenly finding it warm at the thought of someone loving her. She didn't know why his words were so different. She'd heard them countless times. Her suitors told her she was the most beautiful thing in the world, that they loved her with their entire being and beyond. And Merida had always just rolled her eyes at them. But Hiccup...he'd said them with such honesty, such vulnerability, such sweetness.

She looked up, hoping to see a black dot making it's way toward the mountain.

"Merida, he might not come back you know," Rapunzel said softly behind her. Merida didn't say anything. Just kept her eyes on the sky. "Merida, come on. Can't we come back later?" Rapunzel urged.

"We might miss him if we leave. I won't take that chance," Merida replied shortly.

Rapunzel sighed, her friend's stubbornness usually something she admired, but not at this moment. "How long will you wait for him?"

Merida narrowed her eyes. "I'm immortal Punz. Time is something I've got plenty of. So if I have to wait forever, so be it," Merida said determinedly. Rapunzel let out a breath in defeat as she curled her knees to her chest to wait with her.

* * *

Merida opened her eyes, blinking and realizing it was night time now. She reasoned that she'd fallen asleep. She rubbed her eyes before glancing behind her. She found Rapunzel asleep, leaning against the mouth of the cave. Merida stood up and stretched as she looked up at the night sky. It seemed Hiccup hadn't returned. She turned around and made her way inside. With nothing to do she looked around Hiccup's forge.

Hiccup's talent as a smith became more and more apparent as she looked over his work. Swords, shields, axes, spears, and many other weapons and trinkets were everywhere. She eyed a rack of swords and contemplated giving one a swing when she heard a squeak echoing through the cave. She gasped and looked up, finding a pair of acid green eyes watching her from the shadows, just out of the reach of the light cast by the bellows.

"Hiccup," she whispered. She turned to him and took a step, only to stop as he took one back. He would run she realized. So she remained on the spot. "You came back," she said as she smiled.

"This is my home. It may not be much, but it's all I have," she heard him say quietly. "I'm surprised you're here."

"I wanted to speak with you," she admitted. "And apologize for my reaction to...well you know," she muttered awkwardly.

"It's fine. I understand. I can be quite hard to look at," he said, sadness lacing his voice.

"I didn't-" Merida tried to say quickly.

"I wasn't surprised you reacted like you did. My legs is hideous and unnatural and-"

"I don't care about your missing leg!" Merida interrupted, cutting in sharply and silencing him with her outburst.

Hiccup's eyes widened. "You don't?" he asked in quiet disbelief.

"No," she said shaking her head. Hiccup watched as her curls waved about and bounced. "I was just surprised. I'm sorry for reacting how I did. It just came as a shock," she said honestly. She blushed, brushing some stray hair out of her face and looking down shyly. "Truth is...I find you quite handsome."

Hiccup stared at her like she were mad. Did a Princess really just say she found him attractive? Shouldn't she be repulsed and disgusted that he would dare have affection for her.

"And I love the arrows you made for me," she admitted. "No one has ever given me such a wonderful gift. And it makes me happy to know you made them yourself," she added. She looked up, finding Hiccup's eyes wide in shock. Then much to her surprise they got closer and closer until finally he stepped into view.

He stood in the light of the bellows, even letting his leg be visible to her eye. Merida's eyes couldn't help but drift down to it, but before she could stare she spoke up. "How did it happen?" she asked.

"A battle. Goblins," he stated sourly at the memory.

"Oh," was all she said. "I've never seen a faye like you," she said as she eyed the wings furled around his body.

"I come from the north. Far north. My people have the blood of dragons flowing through us," he explained.

"Well I think they're wonderful," she said with a smile. Hiccup blinked before he too smiled. He let his wings open just slightly, the forge was much too small for them to extend to full length. Merida stepped closer, and to her elation Hiccup didn't back away. She stood before him, looking into his green eyes as he swallowed.

"I want to know you Hiccup. I want to know where you're from. Who taught you to smith? Why you make arrows for me? I want to know everything I can learn about you," she said to him as she held his gaze, her unwavering and voice strong.

"I'd..." Hiccup paused, gazing down and into her beautiful eyes. This couldn't be real. This had to be a dream. He must be about to wake up at any moment. But if he was... "I'd like that," he said with a nod.

Merida smiled. Right at him. For him.

He smiled back, happy. Happier than he'd been in a long time. There was so much he wanted to say. So much he wanted to know about the Princess. He opened his mouth to speak when she quickly leaned in and rose up on her tip toes.

Hiccup nearly backed away, but was too slow as she planted her lips against his. His eyes widened as her soft and tender lips rubbed against his. He didn't know what to do. Could he touch her? Could he wrap his arms around her and pull her to him like he'd wanted for ages?

Merida apparently decided for him as she moved closer. She grabbed at his wrists before moving them to the small of her back. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck. Hiccup moved his wings, wrapping them partly around them both like cocoon.

Merida pulled away, face flushed and breathless. Her hips remained a few centimeters from his as she looked into his eyes. Never before had a kiss made her feel what she did. Her heart was a flutter. It felt like there were butterflies in her stomach. She felt warm and tingly, as if there were lightning coursing through her.

"Be my lover," she said, almost pleading.

"Yes," Hiccup said immediately.

She smiled again before kissing him once more.

"YAY!" came an excited shout. They broke the kiss and glanced back to find Rapunzel standing there, beaming in happiness and clapping for her friend. "I'm so happy we found him Merida," she said in glee.

Merida chuckled before looking back into the green eyes of her new lover. Her eyes sparkled in joy.

"Not as happy as I am Rapunzel. Not even close."

* * *

 **new chap**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Joys and Woes of Love**

It was another day in the Rowan lands as the castle staff bustled about. As they went the Princess, awake, and particularly lively this morning, was weaving her way past the staff. The princess had a smile on her face that she'd been wearing almost nonstop for a week. From what the castle could gather the Princess had found herself a lover. They couldn't help but wonder which of her suitors she was meeting in secret.

Merida snatched an apple from a basket being carried by one of her subjects before vaulting over the rails of the stairs and landing on a tall candleholder. It tipped over and she rode it down before landing on the floor.

She dashed out to the stables before saddling up Angus. She climbed atop him and began riding out. She rode past the castle gates and to the forests surrounding her home. She smiled as Angus' hooves beat against the ground, mimicking the rapid thumping of her heart as she thought of seeing her lover.

She veered off the main trail and toward her secret spot. She soon came to the clearing and found Hiccup already there, sitting against the tree as he waited for her. He looked up, greeting her with forest green eyes as she leapt down off Angus and to the ground.

He stood up as she rushed to him. They embraced and she greeted him with a heated kiss, arms around his neck and pulling him down while she rose up on her toes. She pulled away, smiling and face flushed. He smiled back as he unfurled his wings and wrapped them around her.

She sighed, sagging into him as they slowly lowered themselves to the ground. Soon Hiccup was sitting back against the tree. Merida sat in front of him, leaning back against his chest as he wrapped his arms and wings around her.

They sat in silence before Merida began to ask him questions. They'd been doing this for the past week, learning about each other. She had many questions about him, and Hiccup was more than willing to tell her.

He was 200 years old. Still relatively young for a faye. He came from a place far to the north, where the seas froze over and it snowed and hailed year round. His people were like him, all winged and able to take to the skies. The blood of dragons flowed through their veins.

Besides his wings Hiccup had shown her two sets of retractable claws on both his hands and a set of sharp teeth that could slide out over his normal ones and a forked tongue. Around his shoulders and back were patches of scales, a dark shimmering blue that looked almost black. Merida loved them, thought they were beautiful, and it didn't hurt that she'd gotten a glimpse of his lean and toned body when he'd shown them to her.

His eyes were also unique, able to shift from a forest to an acid green, sometimes thin like a reptile's, and sometimes normal.

"Salmon?" Merida asked with a laugh.

"It's good," Hiccup said with a chuckle. "How about you?"

"Cakes. Filled with honey or jams," Merida answered as she told him of her favorite food.

"That does sound delicious," he conceded.

"Maybe one day you'll get to taste them," she said casually. She felt Hiccup tense and he didn't say anything in response. "Ok, I have another question Hiccup," she said.

"Go ahead."

Merida turned her head, playful smile tugging at her lips as she stared into her eyes. "How long has it been since you've been with a woman?"

Hiccup swallowed as his face began to flush and heat up. "It...been a while," he admitted shyly. Merida shifted around in his hold until she was sitting in his lap.

She began to kiss at his neck. His body shuddered and his wings closed around her. "How long?" she asked again.

"About 150 years," he finally answered.

Merida pulled away to gape at him in horror. Hiccup blushed as she stared at him, wide eyed.

"One hundred and fifty years!?" Merida cried in shock.

"I told you it's been a while," he said with a shrug.

"Hiccup that's awful!" Merida cried. For a faye to go without sex...it was like going without the sun. Merida narrowed her eyes in determination, deciding that this travesty would not stand if she had anything to say about it. She suddenly began grabbing at Hiccup's armor.

Hiccup threw his hands up. "Wha-What are you doing?" he squeaked out.

"Trying to take your armor off," she answered in frustration as her fingers fumbled at the straps. "How the bloody hell do you-"

Hiccup suddenly grabbed at her hands and stopped her. She looked up at him in confusion. "I don't want to have sex Merida," he said.

Merida flinched back as if she'd been struck.

"I mean not right now," Hiccup corrected.

Merida blinked and cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Why?" she asked. For a faye to reject an offer of sex was unheard of. And she was admittedly rather insulted by his lack of willingness.

"It just doesn't feel right," he said. "Just not yet."

Merida couldn't help but pout, put off by his rejection. In one last attempt to change his mind she crossed her arms under her breasts and pushed her chest out. "Are you sure?" She was also tempted to use glamour, but felt that might be a little beneath her.

"Yes," he said, after his eyes flicked down appreciatively to her chest.

Merida frowned, but relented with a low, "Ok."

With that she shifted around to lean back against him. She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist before pulling his wings tighter around her. She relaxed into him, still a tad upset, but not wanting it to ruin their time together.

"He didn't want to have sex with you?" Rapunzel asked in surprise.

"Yes. He just...rejected me," Merida told her friend as they sat in her room. Rapunzel had come for a visit, and to ask how Merida's relationship with Hiccup was going. She was happy to hear that Merida was enjoying her time with her new lover, and surprised that the two of them hadn't had sex yet.

Merida huffed as she changed into her night dress. She went to her bed and sat down with a huff. She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled to herself. Rapunzel sat on the bed and watched her.

"I don't know...maybe he just doesn't want to push you?" she offered. Merida looked to her with an arched brow. "I mean you always have men throwing themselves at you...maybe he just doesn't want to be one of them."

"But I offered it to him," Merida said grumpily. She pouted like a child. "What's the point in having a lover if he doesn't want you?"

"I'm sure he does Merida," Rapunzel countered in Hiccup's defense.

With a huff Merida laid down on her bed. She blew out the candle on her nightstand and pulled the blankets up. Rapunzel came in behind her, arms snaking around her waist before dipping lower.

"Rapunzel," Merida said flatly.

"Just kidding," Rapunzel said as she pulled her hands back.

While mostly very free spirited about sex, infidelity was highly frowned upon by the faye unless some kind of agreement was formed. And now that Merida had become lovers with Hiccup she considered herself his, and thus no one else was allowed to touch her. Even her best friend.

As Merida drifted off to sleep she became determined to seduce Hiccup the next day.

* * *

As the sun rose on the next day Merida dressed and packed up to spend the entire day with Hiccup. She packed some food, adding some pastries for Hiccup to try, and then checked over her appearance.

She wore a green dress that was cut low around her chest and tightened with crisscrossing laces. Her dress was long but with a high slit cut in the side for her left leg. She smiled at herself as she rocked her hips from side to side. The dress accentuated her figure, and the green really brought out the fiery red in her hair.

With one last smile, and the confidence that she'd soon seduce her lover, she set out. The staff greeted her as she made her way to the stables. Though she heard one of them calling for her. At the mention of her mother Merida pretended not to hear as she picked up the pace, quickly saddling up Angus before pushing him hard out of the castle and to the forest.

She rode past her secret place, heading to Hiccup's home. It took a few hours of riding to get there, but soon enough she was moving through a dead dim forest. She made straight for Hiccup's mountain, riding into a cave that he'd shown her.

She steered Angus inside, coming into a small cavern. The floor was covered in moss, and a stack of hay and a large basis of water was placed at a wall. She smiled in appreciation, knowing that he'd done this for Angus. She jumped down and unsaddled Angus, giving his neck a rub as she led him to the basin of water and hay. As the horse bent down to take a drink she began making her way toward the tunnel that she knew led up to the forge.

She took the ascending, curving, twisting tunnels until she could eventually hear the crackling of fires up ahead and the orange glow of the forge's flames. She entered the forge, but found no Hiccup. She frowned to herself before looking around to see what he was working on.

She came to his workbench, finding wood shaving and a few newly carved arrow shafts. Upon closer inspection, she even found her name carved into them in runic. She smiled in appreciation before glancing over to find a few arrowheads, gleaming and new, and sharpened to a point.

"Like them milady?"

Merida yelped in surprise before whirling around to find Hiccup behind her. He gave her a lopsided grin. She relaxed, but narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't you know it's impolite to sneak up on a unsuspecting lass?" she chastised.

Hiccup stared into her eyes and took a step closer. Merida took a step back until her backside bumped against his workbench.

"Its also impolite to enter a person's home without permission," he countered.

"I had permission. You invited me," Merida retorted as she held his gaze.

Hiccup chuckled as he placed his hand on either side of her slim waist. He bent down and her eyes began to droop before their lips met. Merida hummed happily as he suddenly lifted her up and placed her atop the workbench.

Merida wrapped her arms around his neck and extended her legs to wrap them around his waist and pull him closer to her. His hands came around to meet at the small of her back. His tongue grazed her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to allow his tongue entry into her mouth.

Merida moaned as his forked tongue moved inside her mouth, caressing her own. She welcomed it, eyes closed as she rubbed it against his, trying to encourage him deeper.

All too soon he pulled away. They were both breathless, Merida's face was flushed and she smiled at him seductively. "Quite the greeting," she teased.

He chuckled, brushing some hair out of her face. "I missed you," he said with a shrug.

"I missed you too," she said honestly. She had, and found it curious how she could long to see someone so strongly after only a few hours apart.

His eyes drifted down, stopping at her breasts that were partly visible through the lacings. Merida smirked to herself. "Like my dress?" she asked coyly.

Hiccup took a step back to take a better look at it. Her smile grew as she leaned back, jutting her chest out a trailing a finger over her exposed thigh. She held his gaze and rubbed small circles on her exposed skin with her fingers, hoping it'd entice him to do the same.

His eyes raked up and down her form and she could see the flash of hunger and desire in his eyes. But a moment later the embers in his eyes were extinguished. He swallowed and cleared his throat before slowly forcing his gaze upward and to her face.

"It looks good on you," he said with a smile and a nod.

Merida let out a breath, "Thanks."

"I see you found the new arrows I was working on," he said as he made his way over to the table and picked up one of the heads.

"You know you don't have to make them for me anymore," Merida pointed out.

"I like to," Hiccup said quickly. "I want to," he added lowly. "I like it when you smile for me, because of them," he said, a little red.

Merida reached a hand out and placed it against the side of his face. He turned toward her and she showed him her best smile, "I'll smile whenever you want me to. And you're the only man who's luckily enough to see it."

He smiled back he placed a hand over hers and kissed her palm.

"So what do you want to do?" Hiccup asked her.

Merida pulled her hand back and shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. I just came to spend time with you," she told him.

"Well it'd be boring to just watch me work," he said. He suddenly grinned playfully, his eyes gleaming in excitement. "But I have an idea."

Hiccup held Merida's hand as he led her to the large cavern with the opening in the ceiling. Light filtered in from the outside and he stood directly under it with her.

"So what did you have in mind?" she asked curiously.

Hiccup's wings unfurled and spread. Merida couldn't help but gasp, like she always did, as they spread out to their full length. His wingspan was nearly 15 feet across. And his wings were so gorgeous.

"Do you want to touch the sky?"

Merida's eyes snapped back to his face in surprise. "Wha?" she asked softly.

"Do you want to fly?" he clarified.

Merida felt her heart began to race. She'd always wondered what it would be like to fly. The only thing she could think of as coming close to it was riding with Angus. But what would it be like to truly soar?

"Merida?" Hiccup asked as he awaited her answer.

She stood there in silence, suddenly afraid of the unknown. It was so unlike her. She clenched her fists and looked up. Head held high and shoulders back, trying to show confidence and the bravery he loved.

"Yes," she finally answered.

Suddenly Hiccup lunged toward, and before she knew it she was lifted off the ground. She let out a shout as she felt her stomach lurch. She pressed herself against him and listened, hearing his wings beat against the air, feeling his body shift and muscles move as he climbed.

"Merida. Look," she heard him say. She hesitantly peeked an eye open. She looked to his face first and was met with his reassuring smile, a silent promise that he'd never let her come to harm.

With a nervous swallow she finally glanced down. She found that that they were above his home, suspended in the air by the powerful downward beating of Hiccup's wings. She found the breath stolen from her, the feeling of actually touching the sky far beyond anything she'd ever imagined.

"Hang on," Hiccup suddenly said. Her stomach dropped as Hiccup let them fall. She let out a scream at the feeling of gravity taking hold. All the while she heard Hiccup laugh as he wrapped his wings around her and began to spin. She became dizzy and surrounded by blackness until he opened them again.

His wings caught the air and they came out of their dive to go flying over the trees of the grey forest below. Merida had opened her eyes again, she gasped for air as she looked down at the trees passing below them.

Hiccup smiled, holding her in his arms as he set course for a more familiar setting. Soon enough they were flying over miles of green and red.

"The Rowan Lands," Merida breathed out in wonder. She could recognize her home anywhere. And yet at the same time it looked so different. She'd grown up in these lands, exploring its forests, scaling it's hills and peaks, and swimming its lakes and rivers. Yet she'd never been able to see it like this in all its entirety, and suddenly it was all brand new and more amazing than it had ever been.

Hiccup flew them to a mountain, toward a massive stone peak jutting out of the ground that she knew all too well. With a sweep of his wings Hiccup landed at the top of the firefalls. He set Merida down and held onto her as the sun began to set just so, turning the water falling from the mountain a shade of red that set them ablaze.

Merida laughed, the sight never getting old. She stepped forward, out of Hiccup's arms to cup her hands and collect some water. She drank from the firefalls, the water cool and crisp on her tongue before looking back to Hiccup.

He was smiling at her, wings wrapped around himself and staring at her with obvious affection. She gave him a smile back before closing the distance to throw her arms around his neck and kiss him.

Her suitors had been showering her with gifts for decades. Swords, jewelry, beasts, and treasures of unparalleled beauty.

But none of those things put together came close to the amazing gift Hiccup had provided her.

The feeling of falling in love with her home all over again.

* * *

They spent a few more hours flying before Hiccup became winded. At Merida's insistence he'd landed and they'd taken to walking around. The explored the hills of the Rowan Lands, with Merida holding onto his arm as they walked.

"Thank you Hiccup," she whispered to him.

"I take it you liked flying?" Hiccup asked.

"Aye. It was truly wonderful."

"I'm glad."

"Hiccup?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you live in that dead forest?" Merida suddenly asked.

Hiccup came to a stop. "It's just my home," he said with a shrug.

"But you're all alone," Merida pointed out. "And it's grey and dim."

"I prefer being alone," Hiccup muttered quietly.

Merida suddenly released his arm. She looked at him with her hands on her hips and an offended look in her eye. "Oh ye do? So does spending time with me an arduous task?"

"I didn't mean it like that," Hiccup said quickly. He took a step forward and placed his hands at her hips. He was thankful she didn't withdraw from his touch, but she still looked upset. "I meant that most faye don't take as kindly to my leg as you have."

Merida blinked before glancing down at the metal limb. "Oh," she said in realization.

"Yeah. I tend to get stares and looks of...well bad looks," he said. "So I find it easier to be alone. No one to judge me. No one to look at me like I'm...wrong," he said, his voice quiet and laced with sadness.

"You aren't wrong," Merida told him as she wrapped her arms around his back and embraced him. "People are just dumb. You're amazing," she said firmly.

"I'm glad you think so," he said. He gave her a kiss atop her crown before they continued on. As they were walking they came to a river. And surrounding it were a small series of pools.

Merida smiled. "Oh a swim sounds lovely," she said. She looked to Hiccup who began to blush at the notion of swimming, which would mean having to get naked. Merida released his arm and went up to a pool. She removed a boot and extended her leg to dip a toe in.

As soon as it did she immediately recoiled with a small shriek. "Bloody hell it's freezing!" she cried.

Hiccup laughed. "Well that's too bad Princess. This is a river, not a hot spring," Hiccup told her.

Merida sighed sadly in disappointment. "Aye," she said. Hiccup took note of the disappointment in her eye as she stared down at the pool. He hated to see it.

With a breath in defeat he walked forward. He stood before the pool and took a deep breath. He released a breath through his nose, letting smoke waft out from his nostrils as he stoked his inner flames.

He opened his mouth and made a rasping noise. Merida stared at him in confusion as Hiccup began releasing a guttural noise from the back of his throat. It was like he was trying to cough up something. She was about to ask him if he was ok, only to notice the faint glow coming from his mouth.

Suddenly Hiccup through his head forward a flash of something purple shot out at the water from his mouth. Suddenly the water began to hiss and a small bit of steam began to drift upward. Merida watched in amazement as he took another breath.

He released it again, this time releasing a small stream of purple fire that began to heat the water. After a few seconds of this Hiccup stopped. He cleared and rubbed at his throat before looking to her.

"Try it now," he said as he gestured to the pool.

Merida looked to the pool and dipped a toe in. She broke into a wide smile as she found the pool to be at nice warm temperature, perfect for bathing.

She looked to him in delight. "You didn't tell me you could breath fire."

Hiccup shrugged. "Blood of dragons," he reminded her.

Merida wrinkled her nose at his nonchalance attitude before looking to the pools. "Shall we then?" She began to undress, pulling her dress over her head and tossing it to the ground. She slowly began to descend into the pools before submerging up to her neck. SHe closed her eyes and dipped her head back while releasing a content sigh.

"Oh this is wonderful," she said aloud. She stood up, hair wet and plastered to the back of her head before glancing to Hiccup, only to find he wasn't joining her. "Hiccup, aren't you coming in?"

Hiccup was sitting at the edge of the pool, his wing extended and acting as a shield to keep him from seeing her. She couldn't help but stare at him in confusion. Did he somehow think he wasn't allowed to look?

"No thanks...I'm good," Hiccup croaked out.

Merida frowned. "So you mean I have to bathe alone? Wet? Naked?" she asked suggestively, trying to entice him to join her.

"I'll stand guard," Hiccup told her.

Merida frowned again. She sank back into the pool before making her way over to the edge. "Hiccup. I want you to come in with me," Merida said clearly.

"Maybe another time," Hiccup said.

Merida stared at him, dumbfounded that he'd once again refused such an offer from her. Was there something wrong with her? Why didn't he want to be with her more intimately? Hiccup loved kissing. He loved holding and caressing her. So why wasn't he jumping at these opportunities she was so openly offering him?

"Fine," Merida muttered sourly, intent on at least trying to enjoy her bath. She turned her back to him, running her hands through her hair and splashing her face. She could glance back occasionally to see if Hiccup were at least looking at her, only to find he kept his wings firmly between them.

His lack of interest and being ignored eventually made her get out of the water. "I guess we should head back to your home so I can get Angus. I need to get back to the castle before mum starts sending out the royal guard to search for me," she said as she retrieved went to retrieve her dress.

"Ok," Hiccup said. He lowered his wings ever so slightly to see if she'd dressed yet, only to freeze at the sight of the Princess' naked body. Merida's body was slim, but lithe, athletic, but feminine. Her shoulders were covered in freckles and her waist was slim, yet with well proportioned hips.

She was beautiful.

Hiccup's heart began to pound in his ears at the sight of her. His eyes changed from their forest green to their acidic shade. His pupils narrowed into slits as he stood up. He closed the distance, grabbing her by the shoulder before whipping her around.

Merida released a slight yelp in surprise as she was spun before squeaking as Hiccup's lips were suddenly and insistently pressing against her own. She blinked at the suddenness of the kiss before beginning to return it, only for him to pull away.

She stared into his suddenly feral looking eyes in confusion as he held her by the arms.

Hiccup on the other hand was staring at her face before his eyes drifted down. He took in all over her. To the soft skin of her throat, to the swell of her breasts, the dip of her navel, and the muscle tone in her legs.

Hiccup felt his sharp teeth slide out over his regular ones as he eyed her throat and shoulders. He wanted to bite her, leave his mark so as to alert all contenders that she was his. He wanted to hear her voice, whispering in his ear as he drove her to the edge. He wanted to watch her chest rise and fall as he made her gasp for breath.

It'd been so long since he'd been with a woman, he hadn't realized how desperate he was for this.

And she was willing. He could smell it. She wouldn't turn him away, or stop him. Not like the other women he'd met in his near century alone.

He could finally have her like he'd fantasized about for so long.

Merida waited in silence as Hiccup held her. She was confused by his demeanor. HIs eyes were their dangerous reptilian color and shade. His normally sheathed teeth her out and his claws were extended. And he was looking at her with such a hunger, it was almost like he wanted to devour her.

But suddenly he closed his eyes and took a breath. And when he opened them they were back to normal. He released her and took a step back before turning around.

"Let's get you home," he said as he kept his back firmly to her.

Merida's heart was still thudding in her chest before she muttered a soft, "Ok." Then she began to get dressed.

Soon they were in the air and Hiccup took them back to his mountain. She went down to the cavern where Angus was and saddled him up before leaping atop him. She was about to ride off alone, only for Hiccup to insist that he'd follow her from the sky.

She tried rejecting his offer, but gave up when he told her, "It'd make me feel better."

Touched by his concern she let him do as he wanted. She rode through the dark of the night, knowing that Hiccup was watching her from the skies. She rode back into her lands before heading toward the castle. She rode through the gates and brought Angus to a slow trot before looking up.

She made out a black dot flying before the moon before it veered off and away. She smiled to herself before directing Angus to the stables where she watered and brushed him off for the night before heading up to her room.

That night she lay in bed, but she couldn't get the image of Hiccup's look out of her mind. It's how she wanted him to look at her. Perhaps not all the time, she also like the looks of affection and tenderness. But there were times she wanted passion, want, lust.

And that last look had been filled with such an intenseness that it'd sparked something inside. She rubbed her thighs together as her mind refused to let her sleep. With a sigh her hands began trailing downward to her nether regions.

She closed her and let her mind take her away, to a place that wasn't her room. To a moment when her hands weren't her own.

And to a time where those eyes would be gazing into her own.

* * *

new chap.


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Nights Away**

"Oh Merida, that feels amazing," Hiccup whispered in pleasure.

Merida giggled and smiled in pride. "Does it now?" she asked huskily. "Should I continue?"

"Yes, please. Don't stop," Hiccup begged.

"Alright then," Merida said. After taking a breath she increased pressure, pushing her knuckles into Hiccup's shoulder blades. She was giving him a massage. She applied pressure to the area of his back where his wings were attached.

Hiccup seemed to be enjoying it.

Merida had decided to slow her pace a little. She still didn't understand Hiccup's reluctance to have sex, but decided that perhaps he wanted a more emotional connection first. So she decided to stop stressing the issue and just let what will be, be.

Though she hoped she didn't have to wait too long.

Hiccup lay face down on the soft bed of grass in Merida's secret spot, his wings spread open as he thoroughly enjoyed Merida's hand working the tension out of the muscles around his wings. He also liked feeling Merida's hands, even if it was through his leather outfit.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence as Merida continued to pressed her knuckles into his shoulder blades. As she did her eyes couldn't help but drift over to Hiccup's outstretched wings. She always loved seeing them at their full length. She paused her massage to move a hand over to his left wing.

She traced her hand over it, marveling at how cool they were to the touch, and the texture of the dark scales. Suddenly Hiccup gave a shudder and his wings gave a small flap. Merida let out a startled yelp as Hiccup sat up, knocking her off his back before he turned around and grabbed hold of her.

She smiled at the pleasant turn of events before grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him down. She laid herself down flat on her back, with Hiccup on top of her. She wrapped her legs around him to keep him close before pressing a hungry kiss against his lips. She closed her eye and moaned into it, lips lazily moving against his.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around her. His teeth grazed her lower lip and he gave it a gentle tug. Merida hummed happily before pulling away. She smiled at Hiccup who was smiling goofily and let out a giggle. She closed the distance to give him one last kiss.

After pulling away she settled her head back down onto the grass and stared into his eyes. Hiccup chuckled at her before attempting to roll away, only for her to tighten her legs around his waist.

"Stay," she said to him. She stroked his cheek. Hiccup arched a brow, but settled back down to lie on top of her.

"I take it you like this position?" he asked.

Merida grinned. "Oh aye. Having you between my thighs...what's not to like?" Merida joked with waggling brows. Hiccup blushed at her rather suggestive joke. "So Hiccup, tell me, do your people have any special way of showing affection?"

"Why do you ask?"

Merida shrugged. "I like learning about you. Where you come from. Your life. Your people," she explained. "So…" she pressed.

"Well," Hiccup began. Merida perked up and watched him with interest. "We uh...bite each other," he answered.

Merida arched a brow, "Is that it? That doesn't sound that special."

"Well it's not just during intimate moments. It's sort of our way to mark each other. Let everyone else know that a male or female is taken," he explained. "To let someone mark you signifies a very deep connection."

Merida hummed as a hand came up to subconsciously rub at the soft skin of her throat. She thought about Hiccup's second set of teeth. The ones like little knives that he could bite clean through fish scale and bones with.

"Do you...want to bite me?" Merida asked hesitantly.

Hiccup blinked in surprise. "What?"

"Do you want to bite me? Mark me?" Merida asked again.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea."

Merida cocked her head to the side. "Why not?" she asked curiously. "I'm yours aren't I? Don't you want others to know that?"

"It would probably hurt," Hiccup pointed out.

"Oh I'd hope so," Merida teased coyly. Hiccup furrowed his brows in confusion. Merida lifted her head up to whisper to him. "I don't mind a little pain if it's done right," she told him. She suddenly bit his earlobe without warning. Hiccup made a noise of surprise as she grinded her teeth back and forth and applied a little more pressure. Not enough to break skin, but enough to emphasize her point.

She let him go and dropped her head back down. Hiccup's face was red, but she only grinned at his reaction.

"Our skin is tougher than that of most fayes'. I wouldn't want to leave a scar," he said next.

Merida waved his comment off with an eye roll. "I've got plenty of scars. Pretty much all from my little adventurous escapades," she said. "All over my body," she added sensually. "Hardly anyone has seen them. And you'd be the first to leave one on me."

Hiccup swallowed as his eyes fell to the soft skin of her throat. Her neck was thin and her skin pale. If he were to bite her, it would definitely show. He very tempted to do so. His sharp teeth slid out from their hidden sheathes.

Merida felt her heart rate increase as she noticed Hiccup's teeth come out. A sliver of fear dredged up within her. Fear of what he could do to her, how easily he could pierce the skin of her throat, and even kill her.

Yet at the same time it also excited her.

It was the same kind of fear she got whenever she climbed cliff faces. There was always the possibility of death or serious injury. And despite knowing that it made it all the more thrilling.

She got that same feeling with Hiccup. He was normally so calm and gentle, but with his claws and fangs she knew he could do serious harm to her if he so wished.

"Go ahead," Merida whispered as she closed her eyes and craned her head, exposing the skin of her neck to him.

Hiccup felt his heart hammer, his instinct to mark his chosen mate burning inside of him.

Merida kept her eyes closed and waited anxiously. She felt Hiccup begin to move and she held her breath. She felt the warmness of his breath on her neck and she shuddered. And then she waited.

Suddenly Hiccup pressed his lips against her neck and blew a raspberry.

Merida's eyes flew open and she let out a shriek of surprise that devolved into a fit of giggles as he blew against her neck, tickling her like she were a child. She attempted to push him away, but he grasped her by the wrists and held her down.

"Hiccup! Haha HA! I'll kill you! Stop!" she managed to get out between her fits of mad giggling.

Finally he did stop. He pulled back and grinned at her. Merida wanted to frown, but couldn't. But out of revenge she suddenly leaned in.

And she bit him, hard.

"AH!" Hiccup yelped as her teeth sank into his neck. As he'd said, his skin and those of his people in general were hardier than that of most faye.

But it still hurt.

"Owowowowowowowowow! Merida!" Hiccup cried in protest. Merida grinded teeth back and forth on the patch of skin between her jaws, hellbent on leaving a mark. After several moment she finally pulled away and smiled at the dark blotch she'd left.

Hiccup noticed her proud smile. "Proud of yourself?"

"Oh aye. Now you're all mine," she said happily. She wrinkled her nose at him and he chuckled before leaning down to kiss her.

As they were in the midst of exploring each other's mouth Merida suddenly remembered something she'd been meaning to tell him.

She hummed before pulling away. "Hiccup I need to ask you something," Merida began.

"Ok?" Hiccup said curiously with an arched brow.

"Would you come to the castle five nights from now?" she asked. Hiccup's eyes widened in surprise. "My mother is hosting a dinner, and I want her to meet you," she explained.

She could feel Hiccup go rigid all over. She felt him make to pull away from her but she wrapped her arms around his neck and kept him in place.

Not able to escape Hiccup let out a sigh. "I don't know Merida. I don't like being around other faye."

"I know," Merida conceded. "But it'd mean alot to me. I want to show people I'm serious about this. About you."

Hiccup blinked but didn't respond. He was touched that Merida was actually taking their relationship seriously. But he was hesitant to be in the presence of other faye. Especially faye royalty, who were more beautiful, more perfect, but also more critical of looks and appearance.

But...he wanted to do this right. If he and Merida were to continue on he wanted the approval of Merida's mother.

Hiccup sucked in a breath and let it out, closing his eyes and steeling his nerves. When he opened them he gazed into Merida's expectant face. "Ok," he said with a nod, even managing a faint, albeit nervous, smile.

Merida's face lit up with a smile. She let out an excited squeal before rewarding him with a heated kiss. With surprising strength Merida somehow managed to roll them over so Hiccup was on his back. He stared up at her as Merida smiled at him in excitement, eyes sparkling with fondness.

Then she leaned down and began to pepper his face with quick kisses.

Hiccup couldn't help but smile goofily into space as the Princess' lips repeatedly ghosted over his skin. He was still apprehensive about what was to come. But he pushed it aside as he began planning. For he knew what he had to do.

He had to make a good first impression on Merida's mother.

* * *

"He said yes," Merida said happily in her room. A few hours after her meeting with Hiccup she'd returned home. Rapunzel had stopped by for a visit, and now the two of them were in her room as Merida buzzed with excitement.

"Wow," Rapunzel said, happy for her friend. "This seems like a pretty big step," she commented.

Merida sat down on her bed. "I know," she said chipperly. She was so happy he'd said yes. A part of her had feared she wouldn't be able to convince him. But she had. Unable to control herself she turned to Rapunzel and gripped her by the side of her face before pulling her into a kiss.

Rapunzel squeaked at the sudden kiss. It ended quickly, too quickly in her opinion, as Merida pulled away, face shining with joy.

"Well someone is happy," Rapunzel noted with a laugh.

"Sorry, could nae help myself."

"Feel free to not help yourself some more," Rapunzel suggested with batting eyes. Merida laughed and gave her nose a flick at her cheekiness. Rapunzel gave a pout before moving, coming to press herself against Merida's back and wrap her arms around her neck in a loving embrace.

"I'm happy for you Merida," Rapunzel told her sincerely.

"Thank you Rapunzel," Merida said in gratefulness. Rapunzel smiled before giving her friend a kiss on the cheek.

"That reminds me," Merida suddenly remembered. She turned her head to look at Rapunzel. "Will you come Punz? I think Hiccup would feel more at ease if someone he knew was there," she requested.

"Sure," Rapunzel said with a shrug. Merida smiled again before raising a hand and turning her friend's face to give her a kiss on the mouth in thanks.

"You know Mer, you should probably tell your mother Hiccup is coming," Rapunzel pointed out.

Merida's face fell and she let out a sigh. She already knew that, but had been putting it off. "Aye," she conceded. Rapunzel released her as she stood up and made for the door. She left her room, walking the halls of the castle before going to the tapestry room.

She paused at the door, taking a breath before raising her hands up and wrapping her knuckles against it.

"Come in," she heard her mother call. Merida pushed the door open, finding her mother's back to her as she worked on a tapestry.

"Mum," Merida greeted softly.

"Merida," Elinor greeted back, continuing her work. "What do ye need dear?"

Merida fidgeted nervously on the spot. If Elinor didn't approve of Hiccup's presence at the dinner he would very disheartened.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about the dinner we're having five days from now," Merida said.

"Oh?" Elinor said curiously. "What about it love?"

Merida swallowed. "Well. I was-I-I was hoping-"

"Speaking of which dear," Elinor suddenly interrupted. "Should I make an extra place for this mysterious suitor you've been seeing for some time now?"

Merida froze, blood turning to ice water. Elinor turned on her stool with an arched brow. "Well Merida?"

"How did you-"

"I'm your mother dear. I know everything," Elinor stated. Her lips curled upward into an amused smirk. "So is that a yes, or no Merida?"

"Uhhhhh...yes," Merida said.

"Ok then. I'll make the necessary adjustments," Elinor said before turning her attention back to the tapestry. "Was there something else you needed dear?"

"No mum," Merida said. "Goodnight mum," she said as she made for the door.

"Goodnight dear," Elinor said back as Merida left the room.

Merida walked back to her room in a daze. When she got back she shut the door and leaned back against it, eyes still wide in bafflement.

Rapunzel watched her curiously. "So, how'd it go?" she asked.

"She said yes," Merida said quietly.

"And that's a good thing, right?" Rapunzel asked her.

Merida remained silent, eyes still wide and unfocused and face blank. But soon she began to smile. Everything was going as planned. Hiccup was going to come to the castle, meaning she could finally share with him all about the things in her life. Her mother was going to allow him to have a place at the dinner. And her best friend was going to be there for support.

Merida let out a happy squeal before running to the bed and tackling Rapunzel. Rapunzel yelped in surprise as she and Merida went tumbling across the mattress before Merida gave her a happy kiss.

Merida pulled away, laying atop the blonde who giggled and smiled up at her enthusiasm.

"Thank you Punz. I owe a lot of this to you," Merida told her.

Rapunzel held her smile. "Of course Merida. I made you a promise didn't I?"

Merida chuckled. "That you did Punz. That you did," she said with a nod. With one last grateful smile Merida leaned down and gave her one more kiss in thanks.

After that she rolled off of her and blew out the candle on her night stand. She crawled under the blankets and Rapunzel joined her soon after. They eventually fell asleep, soothed by the stillness of the night and each other's presence.

Before sleep could take her Merida prayed for everything to work out. She prayed that her mother like Hiccup. That Hiccup would be ok amongst the other royals coming to attend.

She prayed that this dinner wouldn't break them apart

And that Hiccup would still want to be apart of her life once it was over.

* * *

At Hiccup's forge the coals were hot, the bellow were stoked, and the temperature of his home was sweltering. Hiccup wasn't bothered by the heat, his people hardy and resistant to it. The sound of metal rang out throughout his mountain as he prepared his offering to Elinor.

Hiccup knew he had to show her that even if he didn't have all that her daughter's other suitors had he was still worth something. So he was going to be putting his skills to use for the remaining time he had until the dinner. He would show her what he could do, prove that he was worthy of the Princess.

Hiccup hadn't been so impassioned about smithing as he'd been since he'd first started making Merida her arrows.

But of course a queen had no use for arrows.

So he was going to have to come up with something much better, much more extravagant.

Luckily, Hiccup was nothing if not creative.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Dinner**

Five days had passed since Merida had told Hiccup of her mother's dinner and the night was finally here. Merida had felt a sense of anxiousness and unease all day. Her stomach felt like it were twisted up in knots and she could hardly eat anything. Not even Rapunzel, who tried all day to keep her mind preoccupied on other things, such as getting ready, could dispel her nerves.

It also didn't help that she'd hardly seen Hiccup at all during the time before the dinner. She'd gone to his home to visit him, only for him to practically banish her from it, saying he was going to be spending all his time making gifts, offerings to Elinor. She was miffed at that, though a part of her thought it was a good idea, anything to give him points with her mother would help.

She stood before her full length mirror, examined herself in her dress. Her face was washed, her hair shining, and her voluminous curls had been tamed by Rapunzel and a handful of handmaidens. She wore a shimmering blue dress with gold trim that hugged her figure, but didn't reveal too much. She liked it that way, not wanting to be ogled by her suitors who of course had been invited.

"You look very pretty Merida," Rapunzel said as she peeked out from behind her and smiled at her in the mirror.

Merida chuckled before glancing back at her friend, dressed in a royal purple gown with shimmering golden trim. Her hair had been woven into its braid, with glimmering purple and pink jewels woven into it, and her hair seemed to be an even more brilliant shade of gold than normal.

"Almost as good as you?" Merida asked jokingly.

Rapunzel stuck her tongue out at her teasingly, causing both Princesses to laugh. Rapunzel walked over to Merida's dresser and lifted up a golden circlet. She walked back over to her friend as Merida faced the mirror, shoulders back to stand upright.

Rapunzel gingerly placed the circlet upon her friend, completing her outfit and of course marking her as Princess.

"Ready?" Rapunzel asked her.

Merida sucked in and then let out a breath. "No," she replied honestly.

"Everything will be fine," Rapunzel reassured her.

Merida wasn't so optimistic. But not wanting to dwell and just wanting to move it along she turned from the mirror. "Let's go then," she said. Rapunzel nodded, following her out the door and to whatever the night would bring.

* * *

The first hour or so of the party was devoted to the greeting and announcing of the esteemed guests. Merida's numerous suitors, all of whom royal were announced, alongside Rapunzel and a handful of other guests and allies.

Finally after that the hostess Elinor was announced alongside Merida. Merida followed her mother down the stairs and into the throng of guests waiting to greet them both and offer their thanks at being invited to their home. Then began the mingling, old associates catching up, rulers of the other lands coming to speak with Elinor regarding trade or a future party or ball they hoped she and Merida would attend.

Elinor took it all in stride, smiling and talking with ease while Merida did her best to avoid conversation. Eventually Rapunzel managed to work her way over to her and began conversation, doing her best to keep it going and not give anyone a chance to cut in.

Eventually one of the staff came up to Elinor. Merida watched as he whispered something to her. She arched a brow before looking to Merida. Merida swallowed before making her way over to her.

"Something the matter mum?" Merida asked.

"It would appear...your guest has arrived," Elinor revealed.

Merida's eyes widened and she looked around to see if Hiccup had entered the room without her notice.

"We were wondering how to announce him?" Elinor added.

"You don't have to," Merida said quickly. This made Elinor arch a brow. "Just let me go get him."

"Merida I-"

"Please mum," Merida pleaded.

Elinor held her daughter's gaze for a moment before relenting. "Go," she said, motioning with her head. Merida nodded as she made her way out of the crowd and then out of the room. She jogged to the entrance, coming upon a group of guards holding up weapons to keep someone back while demanding what business he had here.

Merida reached the group before cutting in with a sharp decisive, "Enough!"

All the guards stood up and turned their attention to her. "Princess!" they all said at once.

Merida looked past them to see Hiccup. He was looking as handsome as ever. His leather armor, boots, and wings had been polished and buffed to a shine. It looked as if he'd at least attempted to run a comb through his hair, though it looked as shaggy and unkempt as it normally was.

His eyes widened as they fell on her. Merida smiled in appreciation before going up to him. "Hiccup," she greeted, stepping past her guards and giving him a kiss on the lips in greeting. The guards all widened their eyes in surprise.

"I'm glad you could make it Hiccup," Merida said with a happy smile.

"Yeah. Sorry I'm late. Had to carry the offerings here and then I hit kind of a snag," Hiccup said sheepishly.

"It's ok," Merida said. She looked to the guards, "All of you, this is my guest."

"Yes Princess," they all said in unison.

Merida smiled in satisfaction before directing the guards to carry Hiccup's offerings. They obediently obeyed as Merida grabbed one of Hiccup's hands and led him back to the party.

"You look amazing," he said out of the blue.

Merida blushed and beamed at him. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

Hiccup smiled bashfully. "I just wish I had something fancier," he said as he looked down at himself.

"You look fine love, promise," she told him. To set his mind at ease she grabbed his hand in hers. Soon enough the two of them entered the grand ballroom where the guests had continued to mingle and talk. However some of them had been waiting her return, so when Merida reappeared, hand in hand with Hiccup there were a few soft gasps from the guests.

The gasps of the guests drew Elinor's attention, and she turned to see her daughter descending the steps with Hiccup. She arched a brow, her face blank as she watched her daughter approach with her guest.

"Mum," Merida said as she and Hiccup reached the Queen. "This," Merida continued as she placed a hand on Hiccup, "Is my guest. Hiccup."

"Your Majesty," Hiccup said as he gave her a bow. "Thank you for allowing me into your home," he said, hoping to sound grateful, sincere, and formal all at the once.

"Welcome," Elinor said. Her eyes flicked to Hiccup, brow arched curiously before glancing past them and to the guards carrying chests. "What's all this then?" she asked curiously.

"Hiccup brought you some gifts mum," Merida elaborated. "As thanks." With that Merida glanced back and signaled the guards to set them down. With them lined up Hiccup went to one and opened it.

He reached his hand in and pulled out a saddle. The saddle looked newly made. The leather was darker and polished. And stitched onto it's side were three bears, the symbol of Elinor and Merida's clan.

"I'd heard you like to ride Your Majesty," he said. He held it out for her, but Elinor made no show of approval or disapproval. Moving on he set the saddle back into the chest. He swallowed as he did, starting to become rattled by Elinor's blank expression.

Next Hiccup reached into another chest and pulled out an object wrapped in cloth. He unwrapped it, revealing it to be a large ring that looked to be made of gold. It was engraved with swirling lines and adorned with a large gleaming emerald.

"Its uh...for your hair," he explained. Elinor arched a brow, making no move to take it. "I don't presume to believe my skills match those of your own smiths...but I hope you'll accept this handmade gift," he said.

Still Elinor didn't move. Merida and Hiccup began to grow more worried. Some of the guests began to snicker as it appeared Hiccup's gifts were going unwanted. As he contemplated moving on Elinor suddenly took a step forward. Hiccup remained on the spot as she walked up to him, step small, slow, and graceful, yet making his heart thump in his chest.

When she reached him she reached her hands up and took it. He and everyone watched as she swept both her long braids behind her. She opened the ring and reached behind her and then with a click she closed it, clasping it around both her braids and holding them in place.

Elinor then looked up at Hiccup, she gave him a small nod. "Thank you lad. I will look over your other gifts later. For now, let us continue the party," she said, expression blank and tone flat.

"As Your Majesty wishes," Hiccup said with a nod and a bow. With a signal from Elinor the chests were taken from the room. Merida and Hiccup exchanged a glance, still unsure if they were doing well so far.

As the party continued all eyes were on the Princess and her guest. Rapunzel came over and greeted Hiccup, trying to put him at ease. She had limited success with that endeavor. Merida also tried to distract him with herself, attempting several times to kiss him and settle his nerves. But he'd always turn her down, it was starting to become rather irksome until Elinore signaled everyone that it was time to eat.

Merida grabbed Hiccup's hand and led him after everyone else to the dining hall. There everyone took a seat at the long grand table filled with food. Elinor sat at the end, with Merida sitting at her right. Merida positioned Hiccup to sit beside her and Rapunzel took a seat beside him to make sure no one could sit next to him. That of course didn't stop the ones sitting across from him from boring their eyes into him.

For a while everyone ate in silence, focused entirely on the meal. Hiccup seemed to be enjoying his and it made Merida happy that he was. But eventually and inevitably someone finally broke the silence and turned their attention towards Hiccup.

One of Merida's suitors, a duke from the Oak Lands, inquired as to where Hiccup was from. "So Hiccup, where do you hail from then?"

Hiccup paused, eyes going up to meet the Duke's as he swallowed his food. "Originally I come from the far north. Beyond the frozen seas."

"And now?"

"The Greylands," Hiccup answered honestly.

Everyone looked appalled at his reply. "The Greylands? That dreadful, dim, place?" Hiccup simply gave a nod. "Why would anyone want to live there?" the Duke said, an insult very evident in his voice.

"I prefer solitude. Lets me get a lot of work done," Hiccup answered. The other nobles all looked down their nose at Hiccup, their opinion of him dropping.

"And judging by your appearance…" another one of them began. "You're dark faye?"

Merida clenched a fist, she'd been hoping that wouldn't come up. But it wouldn't be too hard to tell from Hiccup's appearance.

"I was. I belong to no court now," Hiccup explained.

"Why's that?"

"I left my home and cut ties with the court I belonged to"

"Oh?" one of them said with false interest. To the suitors that only meant Hiccup had no standing. No wealth, and nothing to offer. They began to smirk and sneer at him, their egos soaring as they looked down on him.

"Why is that?" another one asked, likely wanting to hear that he'd been banished or had been shamed with some dishonor.

"Because I believed we could have peace," Hiccup stated. He briefly explained how he'd once helped a light faye village on the very edge of his people's territory that had come under attack by goblins. He explained that he'd fought against the invading goblins, losing his leg in the process.

Upon returning him his people were outraged that he'd risked his life to save light faye, faye they held absolutely no loyalty to. Hiccup adamantly believed he'd done the right thing. But his people didn't see it that way.

So he'd left. How could he stay with people so heartless. He knew the two courts may not have liked each other, but was that really a reason to let an entire population be murdered by goblins?

"So I left," Hiccup finished with a shrug.

Everyone was stunned into silence, hardly believing a former dark court faye would risk life and limb to save members of their court. But one overcame their surprise and with an evil grin said, "That leg you lost must give you trouble," clearly meaning it to mean more than just with mobility.

There were a few sniggers and Hiccup couldn't help but look down. As he'd thought, Merida's suitors wouldn't miss an opportunity to point out his imperfection.

"Such a horrid thing," the Duke of the Oaklands said with a satisfied smile. "Metal. I suppose it's not too bad...if you look at you from the side that is," he said before breaking out into a laugh. His fellow suitors and other nobles joined in, some pretending to be decent by acting as if they were trying to stifle their laughter.

Hiccup could only sit there and take it. He couldn't pick a fight here, not without any court to back him up. And he was only a guest here as well. So he swallowed deep and clenched his fists, trying to drown out their laughter.

The whole time Merida had sat their silently. But her anger had been steadily rising. With nostrils flared and chest heaving she slapped her hands down onto the table. The laughter stopped as all eyed turned to the Princess. Even Hiccup glanced over at her in concern.

With a breath to quell the majority of her rage Merida looked up, putting on a fake smile as she prepared to exact a little vengeance on Hiccup's (and her own) behalf.

"He more than makes up for it, I assure you my Lords," she said, sounding a bit suggestive with her words choice. Without warning she reached a hand down and cupped Hiccup's crotch. Hiccup jumped in surprise and alarm, his wings partly unfurling around him in pure shock.

Their was a collective gasp as the nobles only just now realized Hiccup had wings. With a smile Merida suddenly slid over to drape herself across Hiccup's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, letting her tongue slip into his mouth as she wantonly moaned. Hiccup went stiff, the suddenness of the kiss and Merida's position making him freeze up.

Merida suddenly broke the kiss to look at her suitors who'd gone silent. She smirked at them before taking a hand from around Hiccup's neck to reach down and grab his wrist. Then she moved it upward to her chest before placing his hand over one of her breasts. Hiccup flinched as he felt the soft roundness of her breast pressed against his palm, he was about to move it away, only for Merida to hold it in place and press down on it.

"Unlike any of you. Hiccup can touch the skies with his wings," Merida said, well while she continued to hold Hiccup's hand against her chest. "He's even taken me flying, showing me the land from a view that only the gods can see."

Merida grinned, trying to send a message to her suitors. "It was truly a marvelous sight. A gift that make any other treasure seem dull by comparison." The suitors clenched their fists as Merida's message was coming through.

Even with all they had, and all they'd done, even with all the gifts they'd used to try and win her, she was choosing Hiccup. Merida wanted to make her message very clear, they could give her anything, and she would still pick him.

Honestly, to make sure the point was driven home, she was even contemplating sliding under the table to further demonstrate exactly how much she liked Hiccup. Such an act would be so out of character for Merida. For while most faye weren't shy when it came to public displays of affection, sexual or otherwise, Merida's sexual tastes were known to be quite tame, somewhat prudish by the standards of the faye. But it would certainly make them fall off whatever pedestals they believed themselves to be on.

Still, Elinor's stern and annoyed stare was conveying a silent message. Behave. And Hiccup would probably be uncomfortable with the act too. So with one last smile at her suitors she kissed Hiccup one last time, making it extra loud, and long just for them.

With that she slid back into her own seat, leaving her lover stunned with mouth slightly agape and her suitors to scowl down at their plates.

"Your Majesty this quail is to die for," Rapunzel said quickly to break the tension in the room.

Elinor gave the Princess a smile and agreed with her. Rapunzel then began to make small talk, using her glamour to subtly steer all attention away from Hiccup and Merida.

Merida rested a hand on Hiccup's thigh, prompting him to place a hand over it. He closed his hand around her fingers and gave her a grateful squeeze. She smiled and squeezed back, heart unclenching ever so slightly as she noticed he was smiling. She wanted to set his mind at ease, to let him know that she didn't care for his standing or missing pieces.

She liked him. As he was.

With a playful smile she slipped her fingers out of his grip and then tried sliding it into the waistline of his pants. Hiccup flinched before quickly grabbing her hand and placing it on the table, all while keeping hold of it. She gave a mostly fake pout as he held it firmly on the table and in plain sight.

The dinner continued, and thankfully ended. The guests filed out after thanking Elinor for her hospitality. She curtsied and bowed before retiring herself, but not before giving Merida a look that said they were going to have a talk later.

Merida didn't care. She was elated that the dinner was over and Hiccup was with her in her home. She dragged him through the castle, showing him her favorite places. Hiccup loyally followed after her, smiling at the way she seemed to be so happy to share her home with him. She invited him to stay the night. He declined, but persistent, Merida got him to at least come and see her room.

"Quaint," Hiccup said as he looked around her room.

"I think so," Merida said. Her room as fairly simple. It had a wardrobe, her bed, a mirror, a nice window, and a little rack for her swords and bow. With a sigh she began to strip out of her dress, peeling its layers while making her way to the wardrobe.

"I'm going to slip into something more comfortable. Feel free to watch," she said playfully. Hiccup blushed and turned to give her some privacy. Though she honestly didn't mind if he saw her.

She shed her dress and circlet before slipping a nightgown over her head. Then she shut the wardrobe and made her way to the bed, she sat down on it before looking to Hiccup. He'd gone to the window, staring out into the night in silence.

"I'm glad you came," she said to break the silence of the room.

Hiccup turned from the window to give her a smile. "Me too," then he paused, frowning in contemplation. "What do you think your mom thinks about me?"

"Well…" Merida said, unsure. While she seemed to show no particular signs of disapproval, she also didn't seem like she approved of him either. "I think it's more good than bad. I mean she did use one of your gifts for her hair," she offered.

"I guess," Hiccup replied, still unsure. He looked out the window again and sighed.

Merida could sense his apprehension. He was so unsure of many things and he'd been hoping for some sure answer as to whether her mother would approve of him. She felt bad, knowing how hard he'd worked on his gifts.

"Come sit with me Hiccup," she requested. He looked to her again. She smiled and patted the empty spot beside her on the edge of her bed. He looked unsure again, eyes flicking to the bed and her. "Please," she asked sweetly.

After a moment more of hesitation he complied. He made his way to the bed and sat beside her. Merida capitalized on his proximity, sliding herself onto his lap. She began to nuzzle his neck, placing gentle kisses on his skin. She felt him shudder and she smiled against his throat.

"Your suitors don't like me," Hiccup said.

Merida frowned, the mention of her suitors ruining the mood. "They can all go jump off a cliff," she muttered sourly. Seeking to get the mood back on track she grabbed one of his hands by the wrist and lifted it. She looked up and met his eyes, smiling with a faint blush as she placed his palm over her breast.

Hiccup went still, eyes widening and face beginning to redden. But he wasn't trying to pull his hand free of her grip. Feeling emboldened she placed her hand over his and began to press down on it, trying to encourage him to touch her on his own.

Hiccup swallowed, staring at his hand and feeling the softness of her breast in his squeezed. Merida eyes fluttered and she let out a small moan, just for him.

The moan fed into his desires, like kindling to flames. He squeezed harder and pressed down. Merida moaned again, eyes closing as she let the sensation of his touch take over.

Hiccup's breathing started to become shallow and he felt his pulse beginning to race. He was suddenly aware of just what position they were in. Alone. In her room. On her bed. And he was touching one of the most intimate parts of her.

His masculine instincts took over as he layed her down onto her back. She looked up at him, eyes half lidded, pleading for him to keep going.

He kissed her, making her moan into his mouth. His kiss quickly grew more and more intense and demanding, tongue sliding into her mouth. But the princess was more than able to match his desire with equal longing. She tangled her fingers into his hair and held him close, nibbling his lower lip and tugging.

His hand slid down, going lower before fisting into the fabric of her nightgown and ten tugging it upward. Merida gasped as the cool air touched her exposed legs, but she let him tug her gown higher and higher until it was at her stomach.

Hiccup's hand slid under her gown, rubbing the flat plane of her stomach before finally grabbing one of her glorious breasts in hand.

Merida broke the kiss to gasp aloud. A breathy moan followed, head tipping back and mouth forming an O as he touched her. Hiccup kissed and licked at her throat, all while he kept squeezing her soft mound. There were no words to describe how badly he'd wanted to do this. He felt her peak brushing against the skin of his palm. He squeezed it again before tweaking her nipple. He felt Merida twitch as a jolt of pleasure shot up her spine.

Hiccup smiled as he cupped her breast.

"Hiccup," Merida breathed out. Gods. His name on her lips...she had no idea what it did to him. He took his hand of her breast, hearing her whine but ignoring it as his hand went down.

Merida stiffened for a moment, hardly believing that Hiccup was actually going to touch her like this. She was fearful that any moment he may stop. That any action or sound might scare him off.

She was delightfully surprised when Hiccup hands slid into her underwear.

Her back arched off the bed as his fingers found her most sensitive spot. He found her slit wet, all due to his earlier caresses and kisses. She prayed that he'd take pity on her and relieve the ache he'd made appear lest she go crazy.

Then he rubbed.

"AH!" Merida cried out in joy as he touched her. Fingers brushing up and down her entrance before delving in. How she'd longed for this. She'd fantasized about it. Used her own fingers as a substitute all while imagining that it was him touching her.

But those fantasies paled in comparison to this.

His hands, his smell, his warmth presence all added to her desires and longing for him.

Her hand slid down over her, keeping him there for the fear that he'd take his hand away. She moved her hips, riding him, trying to push down onto his fingers and take more of him. All the while she had her eyes closed, drowning out everything else but the irresistible waves of ecstasy he was making her ride.

Those clever calloused hands went in and out, stimulating her, pushing her closer and closer to her end. She pressed down into his hand and whimpered, closed to sobbing due to how immensely good it felt.

"Merida," Hiccup whispered to her in absolute reverence while his thumb pressed and rubbed against her pearl.

Merida bit into her bottom lip as his voice and touch finally sent her over the edge. The waves crashed through her as she shook and trembled, grinding against his hand as she rode out the tumultuous storm inside.

Hiccup kissed her throat as he withdrew his hand. He wiped it against the bed and sat up, smiling in pride and love as Merida came down from her high. She was staring at the ceiling, eyes glazed over as she basked in the afterglow of her release.

Hiccup watched her, heart throbbing with affection for the Princess whom he loved. This was almost too wonderful to be true. Him, with her. Touching her as he'd just done. Could it be some cruel joke by the gods? Was he about to wake up to discover it'd all been a dream?

He certainly hoped not. For what kind of life could he live now without her? It would hardly seem worth living if you asked him.

With one last breath Merida's eyes flicked to his. Hiccup smiled at her. She quickly at up before grabbing him by the neck and pulling him down onto her. She kissed him fiercely, her passion incensed and lust returned with vigor.

She had to have him. Here. Now. In her bed. Suitors be damned. Her mother be damned. Her crown and kingdom be damned.

Her hand began to go down before finding the belt of his pants. Her other hand went down to join its partner as they began to work at the belt. They undid the buckle and made to reach under when Hiccup suddenly pulled away.

She stared at him in confusion while he offered a small apologetic smile.

"I should leave," he said.

Merida's eyes widened in panic. "You don't have to," she said quickly.

"I don't want to overstay my welcome. Or abuse your mother's hospitality."

"It's fine Hiccup. If she wanted you gone she'd had made her a guard escorted you out once the party ended. You can stay," she insisted. She couldn't bear with him leaving, not before she got to feel _him_ inside her finally.

She saw Hiccup mentally debating with himself before he stood up. Her heart sank as he redid his belt and took a step away.

Merida was growing desperate. She didn't want him to leave. Not after he'd finally touched her. Not before she could have him in her bed.

"I guess I'll-" Hiccup began before going silent as Merida's arm shot out and grabbed his hand. He looked to her, only to become entranced. Merida somehow looked more beautiful and alluring than she already was.

She seemed to be sparkling, the air around her shimmering as she gave him a sweet and pleading smile. It's like he was spellbound as he couldn't look away. Her eyes looked bluer than normal, like the blue of the sky he loved to fly in. He almost felt like he could fly right now as he stared into them.

Unbeknownst to him, Merida was doing something frowned upon in the faye world. She was using her glamour to enchant him. This is what faye used to trick humans into their beds. Such an act was considered wrong to use on another faye, especially when used on someone who was supposed to be your partner and lover.

But at the moment Merida didn't care. She knew Hiccup wanted her. She'd seen and felt his desire for her. So in her mind she was just giving him a slight nudge.

"Stay with me tonight Hiccup," she said, her voice like silk and warm. "Make love to me."

Hiccup eyes were glazed over, proof that he'd fallen to her charms. He automatically turned back toward her and took a step closer to her waiting on the bed.

He couldn't deny her, and so with no resistance he said, "Ok."

* * *

new chap


	8. Chapter 8

**All the Wrong Choices**

Merida eased herself back down onto her bed while pulling Hiccup down on top of her. The young faye man followed with no resistance, lower body sliding between her legs as he rested his weight on her. Merida slid her hands behind his head and gently pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips met and she hummed in pleasure.

Her tongue grazed his lips and they parted for her. She slipped her tongue inside to caress his own. Hiccup responded eagerly, tongue sliding and dancing with hers. They pulled apart for air and Hiccup immediately set his mouth upon her neck. Merida gasped, whole body shuddering at the feeling of his lips on her.

Hiccup kissed and kissed at her skin fervently before placing his lips against her pulse point and sucking. "Hiccup," Merida whispered. Her voice egged him on, enticing him to sink his teeth into her. Merida let out a small cry in surprise, but the pain of his bite only inflamed her passions.

She yanked his head upward to meet his eyes. His were glazed over, her glamour addling his mind, making him compliant and obedient. Merida paused, guilt gnawing away at her insides over her actions. In this state Hiccup's choices were not his own. He was, in essence, intoxicated. Drunk off of her.

She felt her passions beginning to smolder at the thought.

Seeking to get the spark back she kissed him again. Hiccup returned it, kissing her back as she focused on something, anything else. She focused on his weight of his body over her own. The feeling of him between her legs.

They were enough to drive away the nagging feelings of guilt.

She wanted to enjoy this. She wanted Hiccup to enjoy this. Even if it was wrong, perhaps if she made it good enough the end would justify the means. Perhaps he wouldn't be angry, maybe he'd even be grateful to her.

She wanted this to be the truth. She wanted to believe that this would be the outcome.

So she did.

She broke the kiss so she could speak. "Take off your armor," she whispered to him. Hiccup gave a slow nod before sitting back on his knees. He began to work at the buckles and straps before he pulled it off. Merida swallowed before giving him his next order. "Take off your shirt."

Once again he obeyed. He reached down and pulled it off, exposing his bare chest. Merida's eyes swept his chest up and down, taking in his defined pectorals and abdominals. She bit her bottom lip as she nearly started to count the freckles, scars, and scales dotting his skin. He was holding his wings behind him, still partly furled up.

She was tempted to undress herself, but she didn't want to risk breaking the glamour with the distraction. "Take off my underwear Hiccup," she told him next. Hiccup obeyed, hands extending and sliding up her nightgown, skimming over her legs to loop his thumbs in the lacing of her underwear. A second later he pulled them down. Merida lifted her hips to assist and then they were off and Hiccup dropped them off the bed and to the floor.

Merida reached her hands out and began undoing the laces of Hiccup's pants. She pulled them down, revealing his semi hardened length. She took a moment to admire it in all it's glory. She was pleasantly surprised to find he was fairly large, as she'd guessed from what she'd been feeling through his pants. Though she half been expecting it to be scaled and now that she was seeing she wasn't sure if she was glad or disappointed.

She wrapped her hand around it and gave it a squeeze. Hiccup sucked in small breath in response, making her tingle all over. He felt good in her hand and was big enough to please any woman a few times over. She gave a gentle squeeze and slid her hand up and down. Hiccup let out a breath.

Merida bit her bottom lip as she pumped her lover. She felt the heat between her legs becoming hotter. She stared as a torrent of images of what she could do with this played in her head. She imagined herself astride him, riding him until they both came undone. She imagined herself on her knees, taking him into her mouth over and over until he spilled.

And she would take it, accept it wantonly and with relish.

She reached up to pull him down onto her. "Take me Hiccup. Please," she begged. Hiccup moved into position, aligning himself with her lower lips and slowly beginning to push forward. Merida gasped, eyes fluttering, heart pounding in excitement at finally coupling with Hiccup as she had desired for so long.

She closed her eyes to revel in the sensation of the first thrust.

But before he could fully part her lips with the head of him he stopped. Merida gave a while in frustration, her core screaming to be filled arousal demanding to be sated.

She opened her eyes to look at him and froze. Hiccup was shaking, eyes coming in and out of focus. He was fighting the effects of her glamour. Her concentration had probably slipped as she became lost in her own pleasure.

She grabbed the sides of his face and locked eyes with him. "Hiccup look at me," she whispered as sensually as she could, all while invoking her glamour, trying to entrance his mind once again.

Hiccup's pupils grew, her glamour beginning to cloud his mind and lull him into a complacent state once again.

But just when she thought she'd done it, his pupils shrank on either side, becoming this slits. His expressionless face changed into one of outrage and his brows drawing together in fury.

He was free.

Before she could do anything he recoiled away from her. "Did you just glamour me?!" he shouted in anger.

Merida quickly sat up, desperate to explain and try to quell his anger. "Hiccup, I was just-"

"I can't believe you would do that!" he cried as he began to redress himself.

"I was just trying to-do"

"Trying to what Merida?!" he asked as he forcefully pulled his shirt down. "Take my right to choose when I'm ready?! Force me to please you like I'm your concubine?"

Merida narrowed her eyes in anger despite her guilty actions. "I was just trying to have sex with you Hiccup!"

"Without my consent!"

"Well when are we going to have sex?!" Merida demanded.

"When we're _both_ ready."

"Well I'm ready _now._ And from what I can tell-" Merida began, pausing to look down at the tent present in his recently pulled up pants, " so are you."

"That's not the same and you know it."

She glared, sexually frustrated, and hurt. She turned her head away, arm coming up to hide her breasts. "Why don't you want me?" she asked lowly.

"What are you talking about. Of course I want you," Hiccup retorted.

"Well it doesn't feel like it," she spat back. "I'm offering all of myself to you and you're rejecting me every time, and I want to know why?"

"Is it your leg? Cuz I don't care about that. I just want to be with you. In _every_ way."

Hiccup had fully dressed, remaining silent the whole time. He was conflicted, feeling outraged and violated that she'd controlled him. Yet at the same time he felt the exact same way.

But he was too angry to discuss this with her. Right now he barely wanted to look at her.

"I'm going," he muttered before making way for the window.

Merida felt her heart squeeze at his dismissal of her words. At the way he was just going to fly away without settling this, without giving her a proper explanation.

"Fine," Merida whispered lowly. She threw herself onto her bed, keeping her back to him and staring firmly at the door. She listened as Hiccup reached the windows and threw them open. She heard him just stand there for a moment, his feet shuffled, perhaps he debated saying something.

But with a breath and a small sigh she heard him go. She tried but failed to drown out the sound of his wings carrying him into the night and away.

With him finally gone she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She was tired, but at the same time her body was still yearning for another's touch. She groaned, taking a breath and contemplating something she knew she shouldn't do. She tried to resist and ignore it, but it won out.

She got out of bed, wrapping a blanket around her nude form before exiting her room. The castle guards eyed her curiously, but as if sensing her mood they stay silent and out of her way.

She walked until she reached a door. She stood before it, the brief thought of turning back flicking through her mind before a hand was raised and she knocked.

She heard shuffling from within as the room's occupant was awoken and made her way to answer the door. The door was pulled open with a creak.

"Merida?" Rapunzel, the visiting princess, said in confusion at her friend's surprise visit at this late hour. Her hair was down and she was dress in a light blue nightdress.

Merida didn't say anything. She didn't want to talk. She just wanted someone who wouldn't deny her.

Before the blonde princess could do anything her redheaded friend lunged forward and kissed her. Rapunzel gave a squeak, still bewildered by what was happening.

This wasn't a usual friend kiss. It was demanding and meant to be sensual. She could see from Merida's eyes that her friend was in some kind of pain. She was worried about what this could mean between her and Hiccup.

But feeling the desperation in Merida's she allowed herself to be gently pushed back inside before the door was shut behind them both.

* * *

 **New chapter after so long**


End file.
